Over, under and out
by BeyondMidnight
Summary: You remember PoM Chatroom, right? You don't? Shame on you! Anyway, I decided to try again and make it as popular as the previous one, but not without your help! It's another Truth or Dare, I know. But it'll rock! Please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

A big dark room is filled with mumbling that are not able to be understood. Suddenly two spotlights are turned on and point to the middle of a big stage. A girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes steps into the light with a microphone in her hand. She has angled bangs and her hair has a bed look. On the right side of her face is a little braid, hold together by a lime green ribbon with a small silver treble clef attached to it. She wears a black miniskirt with dark grey panty underneath and high black booths. She also wears a lime green spaghetti top with a white short sleeved hooded vest on top of it.

"Ladies and gentleman! You remember PoM Chatroom right?" She speaks into the microphone while making big gestures. "You don't? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! Anyway, I'm going to try again and make this a twice as successful story as the previous one. And who have I brought for this you ask? Just guess! Just kidding. Here they are, our favorite animals from the Central Park Zoo! The cast of Penguins of Madagascar! Humanized I might add." She pronounces.

The spotlight switches to eight figures who stand awkwardly on stage. The formal penguins on the left side. (Since I am too lazy to describe them, I'll just add a link to the image of my favorite humanization: .com/?qh=§ion;=&q=penguins+of+madagascar+human#/d20eb5e ) Marlene is standing next to them with big brown eyes and shoulder length hazelnut brown hair, hanging straight next to her face. She wears simple white trousers and a pink short sleeved shirt with a black long sleeved hooded vest on top of it and dark grey sneakers. Next to her is Julien with lazily looking orange eyes, sun kissed skin and light brown hair that's barely long enough to reach his eyes. He has short bangs that hang lazily to one side. He's wearing a dirty looking short sleeved shirt, with a gecko image on it, with dark trousers and white with green all stars. On his head is the same crown he always wears but bigger. Maurice and Mort are next to him. Maurice with dark grey wild hair, sun kissed skin and also orange eyes. He wears a sky blue Hawaii shirt with white trousers and beige sneakers. Mort has lighter and slightly longer brown hair than Julien, large orange eyes, sun kissed skin as well. He's wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a smiley on it and white trousers with black sneakers. Mort looks very much like a kid.

"May these people have an applause?" The dark brown haired girl says cheerfully. Somewhere in the dark at the opposite of the stage sounds a loud applause. "That's enough. These will be the characters you'll be able to torture. By the way, for the people that don't know me (another reason to be ashamed!) I am BeyondMidnight, you can call me Beyond or Midnight, whichever you prefer. But I have another surprise. You may know her from the awesome story: The penguins go to school! Here she is, Shaylene!"

A girl with silk black hair, slightly sun kissed skin and lime green eyes makes her way over to Beyond. She wears black pants and a white short sleeved shirt with a gray hooded long sleeved vest on top of it with white-red sneakers. Her hair is straight and she also has angled bangs. On her back is a quiver with arrows and a long detailed bow.

"Now I can tell the story as to how I came up with her. You see, I play the game World of Warcraft (you don't know it? Well… ANOTHER reason to be ashamed) and Shaylene is my Blood Elf hunter. That's how I came up with the bow and arrow thing and her character, I suppose." Beyond explained into the microphone. "Also, I've decided to add something extra. I call it: The Audience. It's basically the people who sit in the VIP part of the public. I'll give a short introduction."

The spotlight switches to the VIP part which contains six handsome boys in the same school uniforms and two other guys that are chained together. Beyond almost drools when she sees the guys in the audience.

"The six handsome guys on the left are the cast from Ouran High School Host Club, which is an anime on YouTube. From right to left there is Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyouya, Tamaki, Honey, Mori. I'll enter a short description at the end of the chapter. The other two are the two favorite characters from another anime: Death Note. Again there's a short description at the end but from right to left there's L and Light." Beyond says. Private walks over to Beyond and pokes her arm.

"Excuse me, Beyond, but why are they here?" He asks. Beyond blinks and then smiles at him, putting a hand on his head.

"Because they are my favorite anime characters and so damn cute and hot!" She answers. Private nods in understanding and walks back to his place. Skipper shakes his head at him.

"Sweet naïve Private." He mumbles.

"Anyway, as you might know. There are not many rules because I'll break them anyway, the only rule is: Please keep it to one review per chapter please, that way it's easier for me to write. You guys probably know that I hate the Skilene pairing but I leave the pairings up to the reviews I get. Also, if you would like someone in The Audience, just put 'I Request' at the end of your review and then add the name of the person and anime/cartoon/TV show name."

"Isn't this a bit confusing?" Shay asks. Beyond sends her a thoughtful look.

"Perhaps, but I'm working on it. Also I do not accept other OC's, I'm very sorry but it'll make it more difficult to write for me, you can ask for a character to go on a date with your OC but I will not add one to a chapter.

If you want to ask someone in the audience something, you can by adding this to your review:  
Audience:  
(Name):  
(Name):  
Etcetera. So if you choose to add all of this your review will be something like this:

(Main part)

Audience:

I request:

So if you like all this, feel free to review. I'll make sure every review from the previous chapter is in the story. I know for a fact that some people that read 'The penguins got to school' like the Shay/Skipper pairing. IT IS ALLOWED! Good luck everyone! See you next time!"

**Here follows the descriptions. And I did leave Haruhi out of the Ouran cast because I can't stand her. If you want to know what they look like exactly, you'll find them on Google!**

Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin (A.K.A the brothers in the family). The red-headed twins that do almost everything together. They are very teasingly and playful. They are known for their incest acts. No one is 100 percent sure it is all an act. When performing their act, Kaoru is often displayed as the 'girl'. The twins had a wall built around them for years and grew up with only each other as friends until a certain blonde offered them to join in starting a host club.

Kyouya Ootori is the black haired male with the glasses. He's more the quiet and cool person in the club and is not often seen pleasing ladies. He runs all the financial business within the club. He met the blonde king of the club two years before the club started and was really annoyed by him. He turned out to be his best friend. This blonde often calls him mommy with the others being their children. Kyouya is not often seen angry but when he is, he's very scary. He has a low blood pressure which causes him to wake up with bad moods everytime. He's also called the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord.

Tamaki Suoh is the blonde guy. He's the leader of the club, together with Kyouya, and often seen as Daddy. Although he seems very childish and playful, there are times when it's obvious why he's the Lord. He always shows his emotions very clearly so no one fails to notice and is famous for his puppy eyes that can melt even the coldest hearts. He's naïve and pleases the ladies with his shameless flattery. Tamaki is half French and came to Japan because his grandma offered his mother, who was very poor at the time, a lot of money if she could take Tamaki with her. Tamaki told his mother it was for the best and left. He is also famous for his classic piano music.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka (A.K.A Honey A.K.A one of the cousins of the family). Honey is known for his childish behavior and love for sweet things like cakes and his pink plush bunny. Although he may look innocent, his blood type is the same as Kyouya and so he too has a low blood pressure. He's known within the club as The Low Blood Pressure Beast because he has a great strength hidden in him. He used to be a skilled teacher in his families dojo. Although he is 17 he appears to be a little child (a little like Private).

Takashi Morinozuka (A.K.A Mori A.K.A the other cousin in the family). Mori is always close to Honey and they are not often seen apart, mostly because Mori is there to prevent anything from happening to Honey and to take care of him. It is revealed that they are in fact cousins. Mori is even more quiet than Kyouya and seems very scary to others. Tamaki once said that Honey was his 'cute item' and was borrowing him, which is not really true. Mori's family used to serve and protect Honey's family until there was a marriage between the two families and they became related. He doesn't seem very interested in pleasing girls and is probably just in the club because of Honey.

**Note: This family pretending is called 'Mamagoto'.**

**Over to Death Note.**

Light Yagami (A.K.A Kira). The main character, Light is an extremely intelligent, yet bored 17-year old student who is not satisfied with the current justice system. When he finds the Death Note intentionally dropped in the human world by the shinigami (death god) Ryuk, he decides to use it to kill criminals. He earns the title _Kira_, the Japanese pronunciation of the English word killer. His ultimate goal is to cleanse the world of evil and create a world without criminals. He intends to reign over this new world as its "god" and goes mad with power. He is finally killed when Ryuk writes his name into the Death Note after N prove to everyone that Light himself is Kira. He has brown hair and brown eyes and a neat taste of fashion. Although he seems calm and smart, when he snaps he's wicked and pure evil.

L (Full name: L Lawliet) is the black haired male next to Light. Strangely his hair always points to one way. He has a very pale skin and dark circles under his eyes because he's an insomniac. He always wears a long sleeved white shirt and blue trousers, not the same of course, he's very clean. L is known for his odd way of sitting and his incredibly talented brain. He's very smart and is the world's best detective ever. L is never seen mad or angry and in the series, has only smiled once. He also showed twice when he's scared. He is often seen eating sweet things like cakes and candy is never eating something besides them. He claims that if you use your brain enough, you won't get fat.

**That's it! Please review, without you this story doesn't exist!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's your daddy

**IMPORTANT! Don't forget to read the ending because I'll make an important announcement. Yaay! Thanks for all the reviews :D! Also, I noticed that the link doesn't work so I'll just add it again with some spaces in between. **_**http: / browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh=§ion;=&q=penguins+of+madagascar+human#/d20eb5e**_

**Onto the story!**

The spotlights turn on, music begins to play, and ten figures walk on the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to chapter two of Over, Under and Out!" Beyond says into the microphone. "Anyway, I think the name is too long so I'll call it OUO. Let me introduce you, the cast of Penguins of Madagascar!"

" 'Ello there." Private chirps. Skipper gives a nod in the direction of the camera's (yes! Cameras!) while Rico lets out a maniacal chuckle and Kowalski gives a polite smile.

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited! I've never been on television before. Hay everyone!" Marlene says excitedly. Maurice just nods and Mort jumps up and down before glomping Julien who looks at him with an eyetwitch.

"Mort! Stop being ridiculously annoying." He tells Mort and pushing him off of him. "I am to very excited to be part of this truth or dare thingy. And we all have been missing Beyond."

"Aahw, you guys!" Beyond says with a slight blush on her face.

"Chotto matte!" (Means: Wait a minute) A voice from somewhere in the audience sounds. Suddenly a flash of blonde comes rushing forward and hugs Beyond from behind.

"T-Tamaki-senpai?" She stutters nervously as he rubs his cheek against her head.

"My precious daughter, you know these people?" He asks.

"DAUGHTER?" The stage people shout in union.

"Uh… apparently because I didn't invite a certain someone who used to be his fictive daughter, I took her place. It's like a game you know, it's called Mamagoto. Apparently Tamaki-senpai is the father." Beyond explains.

"Then who's the mother?" Skipper asks. Beyond glances towards the audience and scans the other five people.

"That would be Kyouya-senpai, with Koaru and Hikaru as brothers and Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai as cousins." She states before slipping out of Tamaki's embrace. "Anyway, yes I do know these people, I've worked together with them on another story and one of them… used to be my fiancé." She says blushing deeply as Tamaki falls into a deep black hole.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that! Let's see how this turns out." Skipper says with a dark grin on his face. Kowalski tenses up a bit and puts on a nervous smile.

"Let's get on to the reviews already." Shay offers as Beyond is busy reassuring Tamaki in the background. "We've got a lot."

"How many, exactly?" Maurice asks anxious. Shay looks thoughtful for a second but then shakes it off.

"Yo! Mailman!" She shouts to a random side of the stage. A small man in uniform with a cap on runs over the stage towards Shay, carrying a small pile of paper. He hands them over and then runs off again.

"And…?" Marlene asks impatiently.

"With these five… that makes five." Shay says. "Let's get to the first one. Private, if you will?" She continues while handing the first paper to Private.

"Okay. The first review is from **Mobygirl21**

**You forgot someone. I'll just say that he has a bionicle eye and rides on a segwaq. OK, I dare Kowalski to play Sims 3 (I've been hooked on that game since I played it with my best friend yesterday) and then add a pool to the house, the way to get into the pool, and do nothing else except putting walls around the pool then making a door. He isn't allowed to put any furniture in (including kitchen appliances). Create a mom, a dad, a daughter, and three sons for the family to live in the house. I wanna see his reaction to what happens. I was sobbing! Oh, he can add enough beds for each of them, but don't divide it into rooms, and make sure that they all sleep in a seprate bed, not the mom and dad in a double or a queen or anything. And, then, I can't wait to see his reaction after a few hours of playing! EEEEP! Sorry, I just can't wait to see Kowalski freak out. (BTW, if you've never played any of the Sims games, PM me and I'll tell you what should happen). Wait a minute... OK, I forgot, if you're not allowed to play T rated games, this dare can't be done, cuz all of the Sims games are T rated. Except My Sims, that's usually rated E. Oh, or the DS or Gameboy versions, those are ussually E 10+. But, the computer versions (the one I'm talking about) are always rated T. OK, moving onto the next dare. I dare Skipper to drink Kool-Aid (I know, lame, but it's all I got right now for him, since I'm drinking some right now). I dare Marlene to- OW! I have no idea why but my wrist is cramping right now, so I'm gonna play some Sims 3 to get my min off of it. Byez! For now(evil smile)... (srry, it's my signature)**

That's about it." Private reads. Beyond comes rushing towards Private, snaps the paper from his hand and accidently pushes him away in the progress.

"You're right! I totally forgot!" She says. Suddenly a big screen comes down and a dolphin appears on it, speaking in not understandable language.

"Does someone actually get what he's saying?" Kowalski asks. The others shake their heads.

"I got the answer to this. OH MIGHTY AUTHOR POWERS! Turn this dolphin human!" Beyond shouts to the ceiling. And indeed, the dolphin changes into a human (I'm too lazy to describe him so let your imagination take over!).

"How dare you not to invite me to your show? I told you! All the humans are the same." He snaps at Beyond who is rubbing the back of her head embarrassed.

"Forgive me for being so absent all the time! I forgot about you." She says. Blowhole grits his teeth in anger and growls at her before disappearing from the screen.

"Seems you readers can ask him things as well." Shay simply shrugs. "Anyway, go on Kowalski."

"Whatever you say oh mighty creation of the author." Kowalski says a little sarcastically.

"Just call me Shay, it's shorter." Shay answers with a playful smirk. Kowalski walks over to a special Sims 3 computer and sits down, creating three sons, one daughter and a mom and dad. He also makes a pool with a wall around it and just puts six single beds in it and makes sure all are in the single room and waits. Skipper and Shay peak over his shoulder at the game and wait patiently. After what seems like an hour, all start complaining about hunger. Kowalski suffers from a major eyetwitch.

"I-I… HAVE TO HELP THEM!" He shouts and moves to place furniture before Skipper stops him.

"Kowalski, stop. This is a game, soldier, and you are not allowed to place any furniture. Get a hold of yourself." Skipper tells him. Kowalski tries to relax in his chair but then the daughter, son and mother decide to go swimming. Kowalski's eyetwitch returns as they start to struggle in the water and drown. The dad complains about major hungriness while the other two sons stand there sobbing over their loss. Now everyone is looking with great pity at the game. The father finally loses consciousness and falls on the ground and dies. Then a lady appears saying she's here to take the other kids away because Kowalski is a incompetent parent. Marlene, Mort and Private let out a quiet sob.

"How sad! Kowalski, you are a horrible father!" Marlene tells him. Kowalski stands up from his chair and sits down on the edge of the stage with dark clouds hanging above him.

"Luckily for my daughter Otousan (daddy) is very good for her." Tamaki states proudly. Beyond facepalms.

"What do you mean 'good for her', this is the first time I've seen you in my life." She says more to herself than to him. Tamaki freezes in place for a second before walking to the edge of the stage and sitting down next to Kowalski.

"Here Skipper, have a Kool Aid." Shay says while offering him a glass.

"Thanks, sister." Skipper eagerly accepts it and sips it while watching the two dark figures at the edge of the stage. "Shouldn't we do something about them?"

"Nah, Kowalski will cheer up when the next review is up and I know Tamaki, he'll run to Okaasan (mommy) eventually." Shay answers. A mischievous grin appears on her face. "Kyouya-senpai, please stand up for a moment." Kyouya stands up uninterested and before he knows what's happening, Tamaki has already fixed his attention on him with a smile like he was lost and has just been found.

"O-Okaasan!" He shouts before flinging himself at Kyouya and wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. He rubs his head against Kyouya's happily.

"Yeah, okay… leave them." Beyond says as she walks over to Shay and Skipper. "Shay, will you read the next review?"

"Sure, it's from **From Darkness and Light**…" She comes no further.

"Was I mentioned?" Light asks from the audience.

"No, Light-kun, it's just someone's name. Please continue Shay." Beyond says not believing what a chaos she made by inviting them.

"Okay, so the review…

**Hey, Beyond! Awesome, you're back! I don't know you remember me or not, but I was one of your reviewers! So, I'm back! Eeep! You have the cast of the Ouran High School Host Club! Awesome! And, some characters from Death Note! though, I don't know much about it...Anyway! Ugh, back to business!**

Okay, okay...What dares should I put up this time...?

Ooo! I dare Kowalski to kiss Beyond!(I don't know you have feelings for Kowalski anymore like the other one, but I'll give it a shot)

Skipper, what do you like about Shay? *Gets notepad and gets ready to write down answer*

Marlene! Do you have a crush on anybody? If you do, who is it? And, why?

Rico, I dare you to blow up...a building! Muwaha!

Private, I dare you to...find the meaning of life!

Maurice, Mort! I dare you guys to impersonate Julien!

Julien! Do you have a crush on someone? If so, who? And, why?

And, uh...I want to ask Beyond a question! If you had to choose what pairing is the best with Marlene with any of the penguins, which one will you root for? Prilene? Skilene? Marski? Mico?

That's all, everyone! Loving this already!

Great job! Keep it up! Kudos! Peace out! XD

And that's it." Shay reads. Beyond laughs quietly.

"Of course I remember you, silly! How could I forget. You were one of my most loyal reviewers. I'm so glad you're back!" She says cheerful. Reads the review further and blushes deeply. She takes the paper and walks around the stage to stand in front of Kowalski and Tamaki and hands the paper over. They both read it and Kowalski blushes while Tamaki just sits there in shock. Then the whole audience and the people on stage come rushing towards the group of three. Kaoru and Hikaru each on a side of Beyond with each an arm leaning on her shoulder and a smirk on her face. Honey stand in front of them with Mori besides him and Light drags L with him to stand next to Tamaki and read the review.

"They have to kiss?" Light asks with a mischievous grin. Honey looks up to Beyond with huge eyes.

"Could this be Yoru-chan's first kiss?" He asks innocently. Beyond looks down at him.

"What? Well actually… no, if you count the last story as well." She says blushing. "Did you call me Yoru-chan?" Honey nods happily.

"It mean 'night' in Japanese." He explains. Kowalski stand up, not looking at Beyond and walks closer before giving her a loving kiss on the lips. In the background you see Tamaki being hold back by the twins, cooking with anger. Kowalski pulls back and looks her in the eyes with a gentle smile. Beyond smiles back at him and takes the rest of the PoM crew with her on stage.

"Please take your seat everyone." Shay asks politely. Light and L return to their seats calmly as do Mori and Honey. The twins push Tamaki in Kyouya's seat, forcing him to sit in the dark lord's lap.

"Please make sure he doesn't leave." The twins say in union. Kyouya sighs before wrapping his arms around Tamaki's waist and holding him in place and nodding.

"K-Kyouya! Let go of me." Tamaki struggles but it's no use. On the stage everyone has a major sweatdrop.

"Let's go on to the next question, shall we?" Beyond says. "So, Skipper, what do you like about Shay?" Both of them tense up and Skipper rubs the back of his head nervously.

"I guess her temper, she has a lot of energy and is as combative as I am and probably because she's really pretty." He confesses. Shay blush darkens.

"Thank you." She mutters embarrassed.

"So… Marlene, do you have a crush on anyone?" Maurice asks suddenly interested. Marlene blushes a little.

"Well there might be someone… but I'm not sure yet!" She says trying to defend herself.

"Too bad, just spill it." Beyond says with a smirk on her face.

"I-I might have a crush on… J-Julien." She says quietly.

"YEHES!" Julien shouts cheerfully. Marlene blush becomes even more pink.

"And the why is probably because he can be funny at times and is really sweet when he wants to be." She confesses. Julien is dancing in joy by now.

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of, is it?" Private asks innocently.

"I have a crush to!" Mort suddenly shouts causing everyone to turn to him. "On my mango." He says dreamily while sweatdrops appear everywhere.

"Rico! Let me hear that Kaboom! Go blow something up." Beyond says while high fiving Rico.

"Alrigh' " He says excitedly and runs off to the highest building he can find in this very cold Holland. Wait, don't tell me you forgot I am Dutch. Again, you should be ashamed. Well not really… I sometimes don't even remember. Suddenly a loud Kaboom sounds and where once was a high flat, is now a pile of concrete. Rico runs back in and low fives Beyond.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Beyond says with a smirk.

"You two appear to be good friends." Private states. Beyond leans on Rico's shoulder, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Yup, Rico and I stayed in touch after the chatroom ended. We´re really good friends now." She tells him. Rico nods in agreement.

"Okay, enough of this. Private, you have to find the meaning of life. Off you go then." Marlene says while pushing Private gently towards the computer. Hours pass by and eventually everyone falls asleep, except for Private. Even L sleeps with his head resting on his knees. Marlene and the former lemurs were playing a card game but eventually fall sleep with cards everywhere. Skipper and Shay fell asleep while sitting together with Shay's head on Skipper's shoulder. Kowalski and Beyond are in the same position.

"I found it!" Private suddenly shouts causing everyone to wake up.

"Really Private?" Marlene asks while yawning. "That's great, care to read it out loud?"

"Sure." Private chirps. "The Meaning of Life is an Irish television programme, the first series of which was broadcast on RTÉ One in 2009. It is presented by the veteran broadcaster Gay Byrne. Each episode involves Byrne interviewing a well-known public figure. The series is broadcast each Sunday night at 22:20."

"Well good job, Private." Beyond compliments while rubbing her eyes. "Now, Mort, Maurice, you have to impersonate Julien."

"I will!" Mort shouts happily while jumping up and down. "Arphf! I am King Julien, get me a mango." He says while giggling.

"Eh, Mort? I think Julien sounds more like this: I want to party all night but my boomy box is defective again. Maurice, go fetch me a smoothie so I can think of something to fix this problem." Maurice says, perfectly impersonating Julien.

"Aah, thank you Maurice. I would very much like a smoothie right now." Julien says with an ignorant smile. Maurice growls and walks away from everyone to get a smoothie.

"So.. you have a crush on anyone, Julien?" Shay asks.

"Well, yes of course! The king loves everybody. But I think I like the otter the mostest." Julien says while winking at Marlene.

"And as for your last question. I wanted to say Marski but that would be kind of cheating on him, or he on me, so I'm just going to say Mico." Beyond answers. "Wow! Already the third review. Maurice, go ahead."

"Whatever you say. The next review is from **KoopaEater**

**Derpppp**

Me no likely the humanized guys that much. Aaaah well.

Audience:

Skipper: Do You like being human?

That's all it says." Maurice reads out loud.

"I'm so glad you came back to join us! I'm sorry you don't like them humanized but I thought it would come in handy." Beyond explains happily. "Anyway, Skipper, go answer it."

"Pardon?" Skipper asks as he almost glares at Beyond.

"Please?" Beyond adds while rolling her eyes. Skipper smiles at her and turns to the camera's.

"Well actually, I do. Because, when I was a penguin I wasn't exactly fat but the way my body was build made it hard for me to actually do this…" He says while walking up behind Shay and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "That's why." He continues with a smirk.

"Okaaaay… maybe we should leave them by." Marlene suggests. "Do we have more reviewers?"

"Uh… yes, there are two left." Beyond says. "Julien, please read the next one out loud."

"I am the king, I cannot be told what to do." Julien says. Beyond sighs heavily.

"Just READ." She says. Julien shrugs and snaps the paper from her.

"Dear Kowalski…" That's all he manages to say before Beyond snaps the paper back from him with a deep blush and pushes another paper in his hands.

"Wrong one…" She mutters before walking away.

"Ah… the next review thingy is from **Eternally Ebony**

**I AM NOT ASHAMED!**

Ehem, anyway, hi! Again, I guess. Loved PoM Chatroom.

So, to get started, I'm gonna put a simple one: Every person in the room has to find someway to get the shiny thing on top of the stage. First person to reach it and get down safely gets a prize!

So, uh, good luck with that. Bye.

Yeah that's about it." Julien says barely interested.

"Yeah, I remember you! Frankly I know all of you except from Mobygirl21. I'm so glad you're back! I wouldn't be able to make this story without you guys. And everyone new is welcome of course!" Beyond says into the cameras. "So let us start with the dare. Everyone of stage! The audience is allowed to play to."

"Are we going to?" L asks Light curiously. Light crosses his arms and legs and tilts his head a little so he could look at L.

"You want to?" He asks. L nods quietly and they both stand up to join the people that are already in front of the stage.

"Takashi! Let's play to!" Honey says to Mori gleefully. Mori nods and stands up together with Honey attached to his shoulders. (Note: Honey call Mori by his other name! Which is Takashi).

"We're in to." The twins say in union.

"Because there won't be…" Hikaru starts.

"…any fun if we just sit here." Kaoru finishes. Tamaki, who is still in Kyouya's lap, turns around slightly with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Let's join them!" He offers cheerfully. Kyouya pushes his glasses higher up his nose.

"No, I'll pass thank you." He answers. Tamaki gives him a pout.

"Come on, you're not going to get any fun from sitting here." Tamaki tries. "Although having me here must be fun to." He considers which only results in being pushed off Kyouya's lap and landing on the floor.

"Alright, I'm in." Kyouya says and stands up to quickly join the group. Tamaki sends him a grin before standing up himself.

"Alright everyone! Ready, set, GO!" Beyond yells and they all rush forward and try to climb on top of the stage. "Whoever falls is out!" she manages to say before they all rush away. Mort starts to climb on top of someone's shoulders but someone grabs his legs and yanks him of, sending him to the ground.

"Mort is out!" Beyond states as she looks critical at the others. As someone send Honey's bunny flying to the other side of Honey himself, he tries to catch is, causing both him and Mori to fall and taking the chain which is attached to both Light and L with him.

"Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Light-kun and L are out!" Beyond says. Suddenly, Marlene slips and lands on top of Maurice, who lands on top of Julien, sending all three of them to the floor.

"Maurice, Julien and Marlene are out." Beyond says kind a bored now. Private climbs on Rico, causing him to burp up a bomb and sending both of them to the ground in shock. Skipper hits the bomb, causing it to fly away but loses his balance but manages to grab Shay's arm and pull her with him.

"Private, Rico, Skipper and Shay are all out!" Beyond yawns. The twins, Kowalski, Tamaki and Kyouya are all on the stage now facing each other first before sprinting to the shiny object which had appeared out of nowhere. Both Kaoru and Hikaru, who have been side by side the entire way, begin to struggle about who should get it and it eventually results in falling both to floor in their struggling. Kowalski, Tamaki and Kyouya continue their way but then Tamaki stumbles and falls flat on his face. A meter in front of him is the shiny object and both the other boys reaches it. Kowalski manages to grab it first and sprints back. Kyouya is right behind him and jumps forward, almost glomping Kowalski before grabbing the object and jumping of his back, landing perfectly on his feet before hopping of the stage and handing the object over to Beyond with one hand in his pocket as if he does this every day and it's no big deal.

"N-Not fair!" Kowalski manages to get out between his heavy breathing. Kyouya runs a hand through his hair and glances around him. Everywhere are people on the floor, either growling in annoyance or letting out painful murmurs.

"Okay, let's get everyone either back on stage or back in their seat." Beyond says kind a amazed. Once everyone is in their own seats and the PoM people plus Shay and Beyond are back on stage, Maurice walked forward and looked directly in the camera.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the last review!" He says. "Skipper, if you will."

"Any time, lemur. The last review is from **101 giraffes**

**I AM SOO ASHAMED! not really... I read it =) aaaannnnnyywwaaayss... i am here to be here. Kowalski: What is your secret hidden shame? and no saying classified. and you can't back out. **" Skipper says while reading the paper thoroughly. Suddenly the stage darkens and one single spotlight points at Kowalski.

"Kooowwaaaallskiii…." A scary echoic voice says. "Tell me your greatest fffeeeaaaarrrrr!"

"B-Besides the dentist?" Kowalski asks slightly trembling.

"Yeah, whatever." The scary echoic voice answers.

"T-That would be clowns." Kowalski admits. All at once the lights turn on and the whole stage is visible again. Beyond is holding a microphone with Shay next to her.

"How did you do that voice?" Shay asks high fiving Beyond.

"With this special microphone I can make every voice I want." She answers before walking over to Kowalski. "I didn't know you were scared of clowns."

"No? Well, it's true." Kowalski says a bit embarrassed. Beyond puts her arm around his shoulder.

"Me too! I hate them with their scary faces and all." She admits.

"So this was it then?" Marlene asks unsurely.

"For now, that is." Shay answers. "But Yoru-chan has an announcement to make."

"Honey-senpai may call me Yoru-chan, or the reviewers if the prefer it. But that's not what I wanted to say. Due to the nearing holiday I decided to make the next chapter a Christmas Special! But to do that, there is something that needs to be introduced. I call it The Mistletoe, the meaning is quite obvious. Place two people underneath it and they have to kiss each other on the mouth! AND! Please don't forget the audience, if they get bored the whole show will be destroyed." Beyond says making wild gestures. "Thank you for listening to this announcement. This show in sponsored by Beyond Imagination inc."

"It is?" Private asks innocently.

"Nope, we don't have sponsors. I'm just very rich." Beyond states proudly.

"You are?" Private asks.

"No… before you ask something again, please go." Beyond answers watching as Private walks away. Shay walks up next to Beyond and leans on her shoulder.

"We'll see you next time."

**That's it for now. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Random Christmasness

**IMPORTANT! I decided to make every single chapter in a theme, this chapter has a Christmas theme and I'll announce the new theme at the end of each chapter. Thank you all for reviewing! I don't own anything (first and last disclaimer)**

On the background plays 'All I want for Christmas' as the lights turns on ad point to the center of the stage where nine people are waiting. Beyond steps forward with a microphone in her hand.

"Welcome everyone!" She shouts into it. "It's the third chapter of OUO! How cool is that!"

"And we have tons of reviewers." Shay says, taking over the microphone.

"I've seen the reviews lying backstage, it's only six." Maurice snickers.

"It's better than nothing. Should we get to the first one already?" Shay asks to Beyond, who is nowhere to be found. "Beyond?"

"Over here!" Beyond calls from in front of the audience. She's sitting in front of Kaoru and Hikaru, happily chatting with them.

"Beyond, we don't have time for this." Shay says jumping of stage to stand beside her.

"I'm just talking to my 'family'. We were hanging out yesterday and I had a great day." Beyond answers while standing up. The twins jump up and each place an arm on Beyond's shoulders.

"That's true, we had a great day…" Hikaru begins.

"…with our baby sister here." Kaoru finishes.

"Baby sister?" Kowalski asks sitting down on the edge of the stage.

"She's younger." The twins explain proudly.

"I have to admit, even I had a great time yesterday. Beyond does make a good daughter." Kyouya says while pushing his glasses higher. Tamaki jumps up with a huge grin and hugs his 'daughter' tightly.

"Of course she does, Okaasan, she's our daughter." He says happily.

"Tamaki, sit down please." Kyouya says a little annoyed. The twins send each other a grin before moving to face Kyouya.

"Okaasan sounds a bit jealous." Kaoru states, the grin never leaving his face.

"And they do seem more affectionate to each other lately." Hikaru states with a similar grin. Tamaki releases Beyond and walks over to the twins and his 'wife'.

"Of course, mommy and daddy love each other very much. If we didn't you wouldn't be here." He says as he carelessly sits down in Kyouya's lap. Kyouya presses his back against the back of his seat as he feels his cheeks slightly heating up. Tamaki wraps an arm around Kyouya's neck.

"Yeah… let's get to the first review." Beyond says and jumps back on the stage, taking Shay with her.

Marlene, you may read the first one." Shay says as she hands over the paper to her."

"Yes! The first review is from **Eternally Ebony**

**Thanks for doing my stupid dare! ;P**

**Anyway, I've got a whole new one. If you don't mind, that is. It's nothing much, you just have tell me which one of you is the best fighter. This should be interesting.**" Marlene reads. "Well, I guess I'm out. I'm not a fighter at all."

"Mort is put to, he can't even fight a bug." Maurice says. "And I'm out to."

"We're out to." The twins say in union.

"I'm not fighting at all so I guess that leaves me out." Tamaki says turning around in his lap to face Kyouya. "How about you?"

"I'm not fighting either." He answers.

"Me neither!" Julien suddenly shouts.

"Okay, I'm not that good of a fighter either. I want Kowalski, Rico, Private, Skipper, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Light-kun, L and Shay on stage, the rest off!" Beyond says. Within a few seconds the battlers are all on stage.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Shay asks.

"I'm going to show you vids that I magically got and make the people who are out vote. First video is from Death Note, the fighting scene between L and Light." Beyond explains. The video start and all watch critically. At the end, everyone has a major sweatdrop.

"You know… since you're both geniuses, you should know that being chained together will make you fall if the other falls to." Beyond says with can't-believe-you're-this-dumb expression.

"It did look painful." Kowalski stated.

"You sure kick a lot." Private says with a gentle smile to L. L just shrugs as Light coughs lightly.

"Next vid is from PoM, it's the fighting scene from when they faced their archenemy, Dr. Blowhole." Beyond says but before the video can start, a man as tall as Kowalski walks in.

"Was I… mentioned?" He says with a dark evil voice.

"Blowhole… wrong timing. You're like the worst fighter I've ever seen so go sit over there." Skipper says while rolling his eyes. Blowhole sits down in the audience and the video begins. The Ouran and Death Note cast watch in awe as the penguins easily knock out all the lobsters attacking them, until the part where Mort walks over the control buttons and knocks the lobsters out for them. They all (except from the penguins) burst out in laughing.

"Seems like Mort is a good fighter after all." Light manages to say. The former penguins just stand there, humiliated.

"Okay… okay, that's enough." Beyond says still giggling. "Next vid is taped by me because the only place Shay fights is on World of Warcraft." The video starts and Shay appears on screen, she runs into a place called Death Scar where several zombie's and ghosts are. Some of them attack her but she easily slays them and kills another few before grabbing what she needs and walking out of the doomed place fearlessly.

"Well done Shay! I knew you had it in you." Skipper says as he wraps an arm around her.

"Very good!" Private chirps.

"Indeed, Shay, very good. The next video is from Ouran High School Host Club and is more of a compilation of fighting scenes of Mori-senpai." Beyond tells everyone. The video starts and everyone watches with admiration. Mori really is a good fighter.

"Awesome!" Shay chirps, clapping her hands together.

"Those are some great moves." Skipper admits.

"Well I guess it's decided. I think Mori-senpai should win." Kowalski thinks out loud. A agreeing noise follows from most people.

"Wait! We still have one left. Honey-senpai still needs to be shown." Beyond says shushing them. They give her a strange look.

"Honey-senpai is just a kid, a cake and bunny loving kid. What can he possible cause." Skipper asks chuckling.

"You have no idea." Beyond says shivering. "Honey-senpai is known in the Japanese ministry as 'the human weapon'. His family has a famous dojo where he was the teacher. Although he seems small and sweet, he has a great strength within him. I've got the compilation of his fighting skills right here. Be prepared…" The video starts and everyone's jaw drops until it hits the floor as they see what the little kid actually can do.

"T-That's… I don't even have words for it." Private admits.

"It's more than awesome." Kowalski says.

"Wow." Rico manages to get out.

"Well that decides it. Honey-senpai, you are the winner!" Beyond says walking over to Honey and hugging him.

"Yaay, do I get a prize?" Honey asks cutely.

"Of course! You get this plate filled with all sorts of cakes." Beyond says with a smile.

"Thank you, Yoru-chan." Honey exclaims happily. All switch positions again so the PoM people are back on stage together with Beyond and Shay, and the others are in their seats, or others seats if you look at Tamaki.

"Let's get on with the next reviewer. It's from **UsPoMWriterFans **or actually **Ultimate-Kowalski-Lover**

**I am not ashamed! Not for the other thing but because I forgot my real password and had to use this account that the real owner generously lets evryone use! If you don't know im Ultimate-Kowalski-Lover…owner of the O.C. Cassie in penguins go to school? Idk if you remember me tho. Anywho I now adore you! How did u know that me and Ultimate-Rico-Lover luv Ouran ? Oh and Cassie says hi to Shay Rico Skipper Kowalski And Private! Ok so Kowalski imam not be mean to you so imam give u a boat of candy! But u must share it with Honey otherwise he will get u set. Tamaki… Hi. I dare you to never again call Beyond your daughter as I send you to your emo corner of doom and mushrooms! MUA HA HA HA HA's! Next I dare Kyouya to eat cake and sugar with Honey and lock him in a closet. I personally want to see if he goes on a sugar high! Rico! Yes you! Thisll be funers! You and the twins Hikaru and Karu must go on a fun ride while throwijng out dynomite c4s and commoners fireworks yay! That's all for now!** " Shay reads.

"I remember you! Of course I do! And I love your OC in the story. Guys, say hi to Cassie and Ultimate-Kowalski-Lover." Beyond exclaims happily.

"Hi." Shay, Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski say.

"Wait, how come I'm not in that story?" Blowhole asks angrily while crossing your arms.

"Because you're not awesome enough." Beyond argues also crossing her arms and facing the other way.

"Guys, cut it out or take it outside." Shay says glaring at both of them.

"Whatever. As for how I know about yours and Ultimate-Rico-Lovers love for Ouran… I KNOW EVERYTHING! That's why I am THE awesome writer of this story." Beyond explains proudly and laughs evilly.

"You don't know everything." Kowalski argues.

"Yes I do." Beyond says.

"If so, what is the square root of 19?" Kowalski asks with an raised eyebrow.

"I-I… I don't know!" Beyond admits sobbing. Kowalski now panics a little and kneels down beside her, hugging her close.

"I'm sorry! Please don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you cry." He tries and presses a kiss on her temple.

"Aaahw…" sounds through the room. Suddenly a big boat filled with candy appears on stage, causing everyone to fall off.

"What the…" Marlene said blinking.

"Drew! Don't park the presents on stage! I told you that from the start." Beyond shouted to the ship. When she fell off she landed in on Kowalski, who is now gently rubbing his head. Suddenly a guy with black hair and sparkling blue eyes jumps off of the ship landing in front of the group on the floor. He helps Beyond up and gives her a handsome smile.

"Sorry Beyond, couldn't resist." He says with a dark voice.

"Hello Drew." Shay says not so friendly.

"Oh… hello Shayline, didn't see you there." Drew answers, his expression changing.

"Beyond, you know this extremely handsome guy?" Marlene asks dreamily.

"Yes, this is Drew, he's my assistant on the show. He handles the presents and prizes that come in and delivers them here. But now that it's done, he can just drop the candy on the stage and take the boat outside." Beyond explains eyeing Drew who is continually glaring at Shay. "Shay and Drew don't like each other so much."

"You were send away, Drew." Shay snaps at him. Drew growls at her and walks away. Along with him, the ship disappears and leaves a great pile of candy. Both Kowalski and Honey attack the pile immediately and start eating.

"Uh… hi." Tamaki says unsurely as he reads the review over.

"Seems you're now forbidden to call our daughter 'daughter'." Kyouya says reading over Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki freezes in shock before hanging his head down. Beyond jumps off the stage and kneels down in front of him, placing her hands on his knee.

"It's okay, daddy. Just call me by my first name." She reassures him. Hikaru nudges Kaoru and leans over to him.

"I sense a jealousy. I think this Ultimate-Kowalski-Lover is a bit jealous of our baby sister." He whispers. Kaoru giggles a bit as his brother's hot breath ghosts over his ear and nods. Kyouya gently puts Tamaki down in the empty seat next to him and stands up ignoring his 'husband' who stares up at him, blinking. Kyouya walks over to Honey who is still eating the candy.

"Honey-senpai, would you mind if I join you?" He asks politely. Honey blinks at him and gives him a cute smile.

"Of course you can join me, Kyou-chan!" He says happily. Kyouya sits down next to Honey and starts eating as much candy as he can. Shay blinks at the pile of candy which continually shrinks.

"How much can three people eat?" she asks. Skipper steps next to her, placing an arm around her waist.

"I'd say a lot, doll face." He says smiling at her.

"You have a nine?" Private asked bored. He and Mort have been playing a card game for some time now.

"What is a nine?" Mort asks with childish curiosity.

A few minutes later and the pile was completely gone. Honey is rubbing his stomach contently as he slumps back in his seat next to Mori. Kowalski slides off the stage and sits down with his back against it. Kyouya stays on the stage, shaking violently, his pupils large. Maurice walks over to him and nudges him gently.

"You okay?" He asks. Kyouya shakes his head.

"Get him in the closet before he explodes!" Marlene shouts panicky. Rico chokes up a closet and pushes Kyouya inside it. It stays quiet for a few seconds but then a loud explosion sounds and the closet shakes violently and almost falls over as the person inside continually knocks into the walls. Everyone steps back a little. A lot of screaming sounds. Beyond, who's still in front of Tamaki, stares in shock at the closet. Tamaki jumps up and rushes past Beyond and onto the stage, only to be stopped by Rico.

"Too dange'ous." He says.

After a few hours Kyouya finally calms down until the sounds are completely gone. Tamaki sprints forward and yanks the doors of the closet open. He's just in time to catch a sleeping Kyouya as he falls out of the closet.

"Well, well… look who's coming out of the closet." Blowhole says grinning evilly. A muffled laughter escapes a few mouths. Tamaki carries Kyouya back to his seat and sets him down.

"Okay… on to the last dare. Rico, go ahead." Beyond said. Rico is about to leave but the twins each grab one of his arms and carry him off before Rico can even move.

"How are we supposed to know what they're doing?" Maurice asks pointing at the door that just slams shut.

"With the OUO-cam." Beyond explains while pushing a button on a remote that magically appears in her hand. "Now we can follow every move they make." A screen lowers until it reaches the stage and the trio is indeed visible on it. Rico is put into the front seat of some wicked fun ride and the twins sit down behind him. Rico gives them some dynamite and fireworks. The ride begins and as the train goes higher, they throw a few dynamite sticks out. Beneath them are people screaming in fear of the explosion, shouting something about a terroristic attack. More firework and dynamite is thrown out of the train and a few people on the ground are badly injured due to a explosion that blew off a foot or an arm. When the ride is down, the trio easily hops off and returns to the studio. Everyone left stare at them with their jaws dropped.

"H-How am I supposed to make this right?" Beyond asks with a squeaky voice.

"Just use your magic author powers." The twins say shrugging. Beyond rubs her temple frustrated.

"I gotta make a couple of phone calls." She mutters as she walks away. "You guys read the next review." She shouts at them. Skipper glances at the review that's ready to be read and folds it into a tiny airplane.

"Hey L!" He shouts to the audience causing the person in question to look up. "Catch." Skipper continues as he throws the tiny airplane. L easily catches it and unfolds it.

"Should I read it?" He asks with his thumb half in his mouth.

"Yeah, go ahead." Skipper answers.

"The next review is from **From Darkness and Light**

**Ha! This chapter was wonderful! And, I like the sound of the Christmas special! XP Even though I don't celebrate it...Anyway, this shall be a truth and dare to all the characters in the show! And, YAY! You remember me! XP**

Anyways...

Kowalski! I want you to go under the mistletoe with Beyond! Because I'm awesome like that. XP Once you're done doing your kiss, I want you to steal Santa's sleigh and deliver presents to each character! XD

Skipper! I dare you to go under the mistletoe with Shay! Once you're done with that, I want you to make it snow! *Singing* Let it snow, let it snow, LET IT SNOW!

Private! I want you to go under the mistletoe with...Eh...Oh! Go under the mistletoe with Beyond!(I want to see some others' reaction) Once doing so, I want you to eat a whole lot of Candy canes and eggnog! XD

Rico! Go under the mistletoe with Marlene! After doing so, I want you to make the biggest snow angle the world has ever seen! XD

Julien! Go under the mistletoe with Marlene! Then, dance with Santa Claus! XP With high techno/Christmas music! While you're dressed like Santa too!

Maurice! Go under the mistletoe with Shay(Lets see who reacts with this) After that, I want you to dress up as an elf! Then do as Santa Julien says about gifts or something...

Mort! Well, to me you're to young to kiss anybody...So, dress up like an elf then make a new toy to your liking! XD

Marlene! Go under the mistletoe with Julien again. Once after, I want you to dress up as Mrs. Claus and order something from Santa/Julien.

Beyond! Go under the mistletoe with Kowalski again! After that, use your magic author powers to go against Santa(The actual one) in a ultimate battle!

Blowhole! I don't know you can do this or not, but here it goes. Go under the mistletoe with Beyond, then Marlene, THEN Shay!(Muwahaha! I'm that evil! XD) Once after, I want Blowhole to tell us what he thought of each kiss...THEN! I want him to dress up like a reindeer and be the leader of Santa's sleigh! He shall replace Rudolph! XD HA!

**Alright, let see...Hmmm...**

Okay, to the twins! I want them to decorate the largest tree in the world! Once doing so, I want them to act like angels(You know, religion thing going on)

For Honey! I just want him to look cute and eat a whole lot of candy. ^^

Tamaki! I want him to be Santa Claus, along side Julien!

Kyouya! I want him to be Mrs. Claus along side Marlene!

Takashi! I dare him to act like Honey. XP

Light! I want him to give Beyond(you) his death notebook, and let her imagination run wild!

L! What's the meaning of Christmas? :3****

Well, that is all...I thank you for your time! :D Loving this already!

Great job! Keep it up! Kudos! Peace out! XD

That's all it says." L reads (not out loud!)

"What do you mean that's all it says? That's like the longest review we had so far!" Light complains.

"Anyway, we got to get Beyond-san back on stage." L says.

"Yoru-chan! Yoru-chan! We need you here." Honey exclaims cheery. Beyond comes in, walking back on stage.

"Here I am, what's in the review?" She asks.

"That's a secret for now." L says deviously. "I would like Drew here."

"Whatever." Beyond sighs. "DREW!"

"You screamed?" Drew states dryly as he comes walking up the stage.

"Over there, Drew. Go to L please." Beyond says waving carelessly to L.

"What is it you need?" Drew asks bowing politely. L gives him a note with a few thing written on it and sends him away. A few seconds later Drew comes back, carrying a red mark. He puts it down in the center of the stage and turns to the audience.

"Everything is taken care of." He says. L gives him a nod and watches as Drew leaves the stage. He then stands up, taking Light with him, and walks towards the people on stage.

"I would like Kowalski and Beyond-san on the red mark please." He says looking intensely at the two. They both shrug and stand on the red mark. A faint sound is audible as a small object comes down and stays about three meter above the stage. Kowalski and Beyond look up and blush violently. It's a mistletoe.

"So that is the dare." Light states grinning evilly at L. "You're wicked, L."

"So, who's dare is it?" Kowalski asks nervously.

"Yours." L says simply. Kowalski nods and takes a step forward so he's now directly in front of Beyond. He slowly leans down and presses a loving kiss to her lips. The kiss lingers for a couple of seconds before he pulls back slowly.

"That was pleasant." He says smiling lovingly at Beyond, who just stares up at him with a content smile. Suddenly a lots of bells are audible in the room and a loud 'Ho Ho Ho' echoes through it. A giant sleigh with reindeers lands on the stage.

"Santa?" Julien asks excitement hiding in his voice. Santa jumps out of his sleigh and greats the everyone.

"I asked Drew to invite this Santa." L whispers to Beyond.

"Smart." She says grinning at him. While Julien and Santa are chatting about what happened in the time they haven't seen each other, Kowalski sneaks to the sleigh and jumps in it.

"I also told Kowalski the second part of his dare." L explains watching Kowalski sneaking. Beyond blinks and turns her attention to… her… possible crush? Kowalski had jumped into the sleigh and gave the signal for the reindeers to fly and holds onto the sleigh as he floats up into the air. Santa spins around as he heard something and watches with wide eyes as Kowalski takes his sleigh.

"Get back here you thief!" He shouts. Kowalski makes a couple of rounds above the stage and then drops a few packages with the names of his friends and a Christmas hats for everyone. The others start unpacking their gifts.

"I've got a special Christmas cakey!" Honey exclaims happily.

"A calendar with jokes and tricks for everyday of the year." The twins say high fiving each other.

"A kimono?" Mori asks holding up his present questioningly.

"A classical music book!" Tamaki says happily. He gently nudges Kyouya awake but backs away a little as he sees the raven's gloomy face and hears his angry growls. "Y-You got a Christmas present." Tamaki tries. Kyouya rubs his eyes sleepily as he sits up and looks at the present in his lap. He unpacks it and studies it.

"A new clipboard and calculator." He says blinking. Tamaki gives him a smile.

"I've got a new awesome pen." Light says holding up a black pen with a red apple on top of it.

"A new clue as to who is Kira." L says blinking at his package. Light tenses up a little, but this goes unnoticed.

"I've got a slap-a-hippie doll." Skipper says grinning widely.

"Wow! A new bow and some new arrows." Shay exclaims with sparkling eyes.

"The latest lunacorn doll!" Private chirps.

"Yaahooo!" Rico screams as he waves his new flamethrower around.

"I've got a Spanish guitar!" Marlene says in awe.

"Ye-hes! A new boomy box." Julien exclaims as he holds up a new cd-player.

"Alright, a smoothie." Maurice says happily.

"I've got a mango!" Mort shouts cheerily. Kowalski lands on the same spot on stage as the sleigh was and jumps out of it, carrying a small package. Santa walks over to him, and he doesn't look very happy. Kowalski holds up his hand, stopping him.

"Wait a minute." He says and walks over to Beyond and hands over the package nervously. "Here, I saved this package for the last. I specially asked Santa not to make you anything, I wanted to do it myself." He says softly. Beyond's eyes begin to shine as she takes the package from him and unwraps it. Her eyes go wide as her jaw drops and she takes out a small pocket watch (you know the hypnotize kind. With a chain). It is gold and silver and the ticking sound makes a beautiful rhythm in Beyond's ears.

"It's beautiful. How did you know I wanted this so badly?" She asks him with a lack of better words. He just grins at her and opens his arms. She returns the grin and jumps in his arms. "Thank you so much!"

"Aaahw…" Echoes through the room. Santa seems to have completely forgotten about what he wanted to say to Kowalski.

"Skipper and Shay, will you please take place under the mistletoe. This is Skipper's dare, by the way." L says moving on. Skipper grins down at Shay and slips one single arm around her waist, pulling her against him and capturing her lips in a loving kiss. Shay places her arms around his neck and leans into the kiss. After several seconds they break apart because of the lack of oxygen.

"How was that, doll face?" Skipper asks huskily. Shay looks up at him through lidded eyelids, a blush visible on her face.

"Guys… keep it T-rated or get a room." Beyond warns. "Now, Skipper, make it make it snow."

"Whatever." Skipper says shrugging as he pulls his arm back and walks away. The others look at each other unsurely. Suddenly a cloud appears above the stage and tiny white flocks fall down on stage.

"He actually made it snow." Marlene states trying a catch some of it in her hand.

"Well done, Skippa!" Private says clapping his hands together. Skipper comes walking back on stage with a proud smile.

"Next dare." He says simply. L peaks at the review paper.

"Next persons for under the mistletoe are Private and… Beyond." He says.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouts. Kowalski glares at the floor as he clenches his hands into fists. Beyond places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek before she walks over to Private and drags him to the mistletoe.

"So, eh… is Kowalski okay with this?" Private asks nervously. Beyond bits her bottom lip. Since it's Private's dare, he slowly starts to lean forward. Fortunately for him, Beyond is about the same height as him. He continues to lean forward, as he comes closer the tension in the room rises, until their lips met. It was a quick kiss but enough to cause a fictive electric shock to hit Kowalski. Private glances down embarrassed and walks over to a table full of eggnog and candy canes and starts to devour it.

"Let's just leave him by." Light offers. L quietly nods.

"Next two people under the mistletoe are Rico and Marlene. Afterwards, Rico must make the largest snow angle in the world." L tells everyone. Rico grabs Marlene, drags her to the mistletoe and kisses her rough and briefly. After that he shoves all the snow that has fallen on the stage (due to Skipper's dare) to one place and coughs up a few explosives. He places them all over the snow pile and screams something about taking cover. Everyone jumps off stage and hides behind the chairs when Rico blows up the snow, making a giant snow angle. When everyone (except the Host club) returns to the stage, they look in awe at Rico's creation.

"This is.. highly illogical." Kowalski and L say in union.

"Next please." Maurice says.

"Whatever you say. Next people for under the mistletoe are Julien and Marlene. After that Julien has to dance with Santa, dressed up like him." L says.

"Ye-hes! Thank you dark gloomy smarty guy." Julien says happily as he takes Marlene's hand and drags her to the mistletoe. He then spins her around, tripping her so she falls into his arms and kissing her passionately. Finally they break apart and Julien quickly dresses up as Santa to dance with him.

"Next under the mistletoe are Maurice and… Shay." L says moving one since the chapter is getting way too long. Skipper glares at both L and Maurice, pulling Shay to his chest.

"No way that's going to happen." He says defensively. Shay smiles contently and presses her head against his chest.

"It's okay, Skipper. It's just one small kiss and it couldn't match with yours, I'm sure." She reassures him. Skipper seems thoughtful for a moment but finally nods and releases her. She sends him a loving smile and walks over to the mistletoe, together with Maurice. They face each other and Maurice gives her a quick peck on the lips. Maurice quickly walks away, scared of Skipper, and dresses up like an elf before walking over to Santa Julien.

"Julien, what should I do with the presents?" He asks uninterested.

"I do not know about these presents but I am having a lot of fun. It makes my tummy tingly! Just go dump them somewhere." Julien answers never stopping dancing. Maurice shrugs, takes the sleigh and flies away.

"Well that's just great! One of our characters just flew away." Beyond says not believing it.

"That's awful, Beyond-san. Next dare is for Mort, dress up like an elf and make yourself a toy." L says reads from the paper. Mort jumps up in joy and rushes off to somewhere else.

"That's two characters short." Beyond growls in annoyance.

"Good. Next couple for under the mistletoe are Marlene and Julien. This is Marlene's dare and afterwards she has to dress up like Mrs. Claus and order something from Santa Julien." L says, carelessly moving on. Marlene drags Julien away from his dance part and under the mistletoe. She pulls at his shoulders, making him bend forward, and smashes their lips together in a loving kiss. She then puts on a red hooded Christmas dress with fur on the edges (and a very short skirt!) with high red boots and a Christmas hat on her head.

"Julien…" She says trying to sounds sexy. "Could you bring me some hot chocolate?" She asks. Julien turns around to give her a comment about why he wouldn't until he sees her in her Christmas dress. His jaw drops and without further questioning he walks away, getting her order.

"Now, Beyond you and Kowalski have the mistletoe again. Afterwards you and the real Santa will have the biggest fight in the history of this story and you may use your great author powers." L says reading on. Beyond grins widely and grabs Kowalski's arm, moving him to the mistletoe while see doesn't break eye contact with him. They reach the spot and Beyond places her arms around Kowalski's neck while he wraps his arms around her waist. She pulls him close and lock their lips together. They stay that way for as long as they lungs let them. The eventually pull away.

"You better step back a little." Beyond whispers to Kowalski. He nods but looks at her concerned. She gives him a quick but loving kiss on the lips and turns him around. As soon as everyone one was at a safe distance, Beyond and Santa eyed each other dangerously. They both crack their hands and their necks and take a fighting position, although they are each on what seems like the end of the stage. Then, Santa makes the first move.

"Santa magic, GO!" A pinkish electric shock comes flying to Beyond. Her eyes widen but she manages to dodge it.

"Author powers, GO!" Beyond shouts as she sends a metallic blue electric shock Santa's way but Santa fights it with his own attack causing a huge explosion in the center of the stage causing a strong wind to blow the smoke to each side. Beyond covers her face with her arms as her hair floats wildly behind her. Santa holds his hand on his hat to keep it from flying off.

"You are really strong, little girl." Santa admits. Beyond growls at him and sends another electric shock at him, this time succeeding in hitting him. Santa was send flying into a wall.

"Too strong for you old man." Beyond states, proud hiding in her voice. Santa stands up, supporting himself against the wall. He then sends another shock at her, but this time twice as big and powerful, sending her twitching in pain to the ground. A few people slap their hand in front of their mouth. Kowalski rushes forward and let himself fall to his knees in front of her. He gently picks her up and rests her head against his shoulder.

"You okay, girl?" He whispers concerned. Beyond gives him a single nod before closing her eyes. Kowalski turns her head a little and kisses her gently on her lips. She opens her eyes when they break apart.

"I feel fine now." She says grinning widely as she stands up with a little support from Kowalski.

"Good, now that's over we can move on. I want Marlene, Shay and Beyond lining up on stage. Don't bother about running away because I have my connections." L says evilly. The girls do as he says, blinking at each other. L walks over to Blowhole, dragging Light with him in the progress, and letting him read the review. His eyes go wide as he gulps and walks over to the girls. He gives each of them a short kiss on the lips before standing up straight again.

"Well that wasn't so bad… actually I thought they would kill me before I had the chance t-" He doesn't finish his sentence as a chill runs down his back. He slowly turns around and his eyes go wide in fear. In front of him are Kowalski, Skipper, Julien, Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru lined up, darkness and doom glooming around them. Their faces show anger and they crack their knuckles.

"Oh… you better run." Private says eyeing the situation. Blowhole turns around to run but the angry group is already after him. They soon get him and pin him to the ground.

"Wait! His dare is not over." L stops them. "He has to tell us what he thought of each kiss." The group gets up and takes a few steps back to give Blowhole some space as he sits up.

"W-well, each kiss was n-nice. Marlene's was very sweet, Shay's was very tender and Beyond's was very soft." He says honestly. Before the angry people can do anything, Drew is next to Blowhole and pulls him in a reindeer costume with a red fake nose on his nose. As soon as Drew steps aside, the crowd attacks.

"Drew, I'll need the twins." L says inspecting the fighting people. Drew nods and pulls the twins easily out of the fighting pile and puts them down on the floor.

"What is this?" They ask annoyed.

"You have a dare." L explains. The twins grin at each other and place an arm on each other's shoulder. "You have to decorate the largest Christmas tree in the world and then be angels."

"And where do we find…" Kaoru begins.

"…this largest tree?" Hikaru finishes.

"Behind you." L points. The Twins spin around and face the largest tree they've ever seen.

"Let's go for it." Kaoru says shrugging.

"It's not like we have anything else to do." Hikaru says shrugging.

A few hours pass when they are finally done decorated and they dress up as angels, floating around the tree with help of the magic author powers. L reads the review again and turns to the audience.

"Honey-senpai." He says, getting Honey's attention. "We want you to be cute and eat candy."

"Yaay! I like this person." Honey says cutely. He runs over to a table with candy and starts eating.

"Mori-senpai, you must act like Honey-senpai." L reads not following the order of the dares. Mori nods and stands up.

"Yaay! I like this person." Mori says cutely and runs over to Honey to join him in eating candy.

"Then, you two." L says pointing to Tamaki and Kyouya. "Tamaki shall dress up as Santa, alongside Julien. Kyouya, you shall dress up as Mrs. Claus, alongside Marlene." He reads. Tamaki jumps up with a grin and starts to dress up like Santa.

"Wait a second, you're not going to tell me I have to wear the same dress as she does." Kyouya asks anxiously. L nods slowly with a wicked grin. Kyouya sighs and walks away to get his dress and other clothes. Tamaki is already dressed up and joins Julien in dancing with Santa. Kyouya comes back and walks up to Tamaki nervously. He really feels uncomfortable in the short dress. Tamaki soon notices footsteps approaching.

"Kyouya! Come dancing to, it really is fun." Tamaki says cheerily as he turns around. When he sees Kyouya his jaw drops as he goggles his eyes out at him. "W-wow, Kyouya, you look… sexy." He says with a lack of better words. Kyouya rolls his eyes but backs away as Tamaki takes a step towards him.

"Tamaki, what are you doing." He asks anxiously.

"I'm just going to take you to dance just like the others." Tamaki explains. Kyouya takes another step back.

"You know I don't like this kind a dancing." Kyouya says putting his hands on his hips. Tamaki giggles.

"You know, that doesn't fit you at all. It's just not like you." Tamaki says between his giggles. As Kyouya takes another step back, he trips causing him to fall. Tamaki rushes forward and spins him around but falls in the progress and lands on the floor with Kyouya on top of him.

"Thanks for the saving…" Kyouya mutters. Giggles come from everywhere and the two glance at each other questioning. Beyond steps beside them and points to the ceiling above them. They both look up and blush violently as they see that they've fallen under the mistletoe. They look at each other unsurely until Tamaki wraps his arms around the others neck and pulls him down in a passionate kiss.

"Fangirl moment!" Beyond shouts. The two break apart, faces flustered, and stand up.

"Ok, moving on." L begins. "Light, you must hand your Death Note to Beyond. So you are Kira after all?"

"What me? No! How can you say that." Light says nervously before handing his Death Note over. "T-This is just the Death Note that we found together." He tries but L eyes him suspiciously. Beyond looks at the Death Note before a twisted grin appears on her face. She laughs evilly.

"Oh! All the things I could do with this." She says opening it and writing things down.

"And as for your last question. Christmas is a holiday mostly celebrated by Christians but also by many non-Christians. It is celebrated as the day Jesus was born." L explains.

"Not in that way, idiot." Light says rolling his eyes. L narrows his eyes at him.

"Well, then I would say that the true meaning of Christmas is to love what you have and not what you don't. Be happy with the people around you and savor them. Always make sure you don't leave family behind on Christmas." L says trying again.

"Yay for L!" Mort exclaims cheerily. "Do have we have more reviews?"

"Yes we do. The next one is from **ImmortalDarkPassion**

**Hey girl! I don't know if I read your other story,I'm kinda forgetful *blushes*. But I dare Marlene to kiss Julien, Skipper to kiss Private, and Rico kiss Kowalski.I'm evil, I know! *evil laughter* Have great holidays everyone!**" Marlene read.

"You are evil!" Skipper shouts after hearing the review.

"Wait a minute, in the previous story you and Private used to be a couple. What happened?" Beyond asks Skipper. Both tense up a little, looking nervous.

"Eh… well, after the show stopped we got into a fight and decided that it would be better to break up." Skipper explains.

"Oh, that's so sad." Beyond says. "Would you two get together again if you had the chance?"

"I don't know, I mean I have Shay now to and I really like her." Skipper admits. Private looks down biting his bottom lip. Beyond chooses not to question further and turns around to tell Julien and Marlene they have to do their dare but they're already making out.

"Ok, they're busy. Skipper, Private, your dare is up now." She says. Skipper looks at Private unsurely.

"L-Look, Private, I'm sorry about what happened and the fight we had. I hope you can forgive me." He says nervously. Private stares up at him and blinks.

"But I've already forgiven you." He admits. Now it's Skipper's turn to blink.

"Really?" He asks. Private nods and gives him a warm smile. Skipper grins back at him and leans down, capturing the younger's lips in a loving kiss. Shay watches them with great jealousy. After a few seconds they break apart.

"That was… pleasant." Private giggles nervously. Skipper nods slowly.

"Just like it used to be." He says. That's all it takes for Shay to begin sobbing and run off of the stage.

"Shay!" Beyond shouts after her. Skippers tries to go after her but is stopped by Beyond. "Drew will take care of her." She tells him.

"Kowalski, Rico, you still have your dare." Maurice says grinning at them. Rico rolls his eyes and pulls Kowalski roughly by his shoulders and smashes their lips together in a kiss that only lasts a few seconds.

"Now that's over with, on to the next dare. It's from **Mobygirl21**

**You didn't have to directly point me out. OK, I dare Blowhole to read my story, Twilight?. I dare Kowalski to play Sims 3 again, and this time, make everyone in the zoo and then also Blowhole. I suggest having mort be a toddler to start off, and everyone else being teens, young adults, or adults on there. Make a different room for each habbitat. Also, I have a cheat code to get lots of money, but I forget where I put the dang paper I wrote it down on. Oh, man! I left it at my granparents' house! I'll have to call my cousin later. She's the one who told me about the cheat. All** **I know is that the first word is rosebud. I think that you press the buttons to make a little box come up, then type in the box rosebud ; ; but I'm not sure if that's it. I forgot what to press to make the box come up, though. Oh, by the way, Kowalski, I'm sorry for the torture. I did that accidentily when I found that it my dad's old computer games at age seven. My mom didn't check the rating apparently, so she let me play it. I was sobbing, because it was right after my dad died in real life! Then, the dad on the game died! I was devestated. But, ironicly, reading every single A Series of Unfortunate Events book didn't make me cry at all, and those stories have so much dying. But, Bridge to Terribithia did. I mean the movie, not the book. The book didn't. Nor did the movie version of ASOUE(that's the abbriviation of the book series mentioned up there). OK, I have a dare for Blowhole. I dare him to give me his honest opinion on a problem I have. OK, I have a crush on a guy, and I'm not sure if I should tell him or if I should keep it a secret from him. What do you think I should do? I honestly care about what you think. Please answer honestly.**

That's about it." Marlene reads.

"Okay, I'm going to read it now." Blowhole says as he walks over to computer and makes the story pop up. Everyone's reading along with Blowhole. They all finish reading and glare at Marlene.

"So you hate Truth or Dare stories?" Beyond asks hurt sounding in her voice.

"W-What but I…" Marlene says trying to save herself.

"Just because I enjoy it and make myself host because it's the only way to get in contact with characters that you won't meet when you walk through the park and so you have a little part of a fan-girl dream actually coming true it's Self Interest and you hate it?" Beyond asks tears forming in her dark eyes. "I thought I made something everyone enjoyed!" She shouts. Kowalski wraps his arms around her and pulls her in his chest.

"I enjoy it, very much." He reassures her. Skipper walks over to her and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Why would you even bother to come if you don't like it anyway." He asks sounding mad. Marlene looks down before running off the stage and out of the door. Kowalski leads Beyond to the audience and puts her down between Tamaki and Kyouya.

"I think her daddy is a better comforter right now." He says smiling at Tamaki. Tamaki returns the smile and pulls Beyond close to him, rubbing her back reassuring. Kowalski returns to the stage and reads the rest of the review.

"I'm glad the books made you feel better, I really am. I'll go play it right now." Kowalski says and moves to the computer.

"Now to answer your question…" Blowhole begins. "…I would probably first try to see if he shows any interest in you. If he stares at you very often or smiles at you or talks a bit nervous around you. And watch his body language closely! He might rub his hands together or something. This means he's nervous. Also, if he's trying to show off, he might like you! If you get any signals that he's into you, TELL HIM!" He finishes.

"Okay, the last review will be read by me." Skipper says. "It's from **PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior**

**I DARE KOWALSKI TO GO OUT WITH AVA!**

LOL Not so hyper now XD

I see you put this up again! YAY For RANDOMS! XD

I dare Rico to go out with my OC Shaski

Private to...eat...A PAIR OF BOOTS!

Skipper to...go out with my Friends OC Tori (my friend is FreddysNightmare)

Rico..wait I did do Rico! MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Derik: *Whacks me with a pan*

Me; OW! DERIK YOU JERK! *slaps Derik*

And that's it." Skipper reads. Kowalski sighs and turns around in his chair.

"Not this again…" He complains quietly.

"We better go at the same time." Skipper offers looking to Rico and Kowalski. They both nod and with that they leave to get to their date. Before he leaves, Skipper presses the review in Private's hands. Private reads the review carefully before shrugging. He grabs a pair of shoes and shoves them in his mouth, chewing on it.

After a few hours, Rico, Kowalski and Skipper return from their dates. Rico and Skipper carry Kowalski in. Beyond glances up and rushes over to them as soon as she sees the three walking in. She kneels down besides Kowalski.

"What happened." She asks shocked. Kowalski smiles up at her.

"Ava didn't believe I was Kowalski so she electrocuted me." He says. Beyond smiles down at him and hugs him.

"Well, this was the longest chapter so far… I wonder if there's everyone who read it to the end." Skipper says thoughtfully. "Anyway, we hope you all enjoyed it and we hope to see you next time. Beyond will now announce the theme for next chapter."

"The theme is musical!" Beyond announces. "See you later!"

**So the theme is MUSICAL. Keep that in mind when you review us, please. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: OUO idols part one

**New chapter! Warning! I split it in two! Sorry it took me so long…**

Soft music plays and the spotlights flick. In the middle of the stage are steps placed. They form a semi-circle with lights on every step, leading to a giant semi-circle board with small light bulbs on the edges. From both sides of the stage, people come walking in. Each of them wears a high black hat and holds a fancy looking stick. The girl in the middle looks up.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to another chapter of Over, under and out! And it's a special one I assure you, because today we have our own very special OUO IDOLS!" Beyond announces. "We choose for a musical theme because it's swinging, for every age and above all…" She continues but stops dramatically at the end. Suddenly, everyone looks up and starts dancing and singing loudly.

"_There's no business like show business like no business I know  
Everything about it is appealing, everything that traffic will allow  
Nowhere could you get that happy feeling when you are stealing that extra bow_

_There's no people like show people, they smile when they are low  
Even with a turkey that you know will fold, you may be stranded out in the cold  
Still you wouldn't change it for a sack of gold, let's go on with the show!"_

Applause fills the room as they finish. The audience people move to their places as the others stay on stage.

"Oh the smell of show business, how I love it." Beyond exclaims happily.

"That applause, how did you do that?" Shay asks, leaning on her stick.

"With this remote I made. I can do almost everything with it." Beyond explains.

"Well, last time really was along chapter, so how about we move on to the very first reviewer of this story?" Kowalski offers. The others nod and Maurice grabs the first review.

"The first one is from **KoopaEater**

**Skipper:**

**Sing a lovely song to Priv-I mean someone of your choice! :D**

**Julian: Learn Spanish, and sing a Spanish song. :3**" Maurice reads out loud. The tension in the room rises as Skipper looks between Shay and Private. Suddenly Drew comes running over to Shay.

"Shay! Hey, I haven't seen you all day. Are you feeling better than yesterday?" He asks concerned. Beyond goggles her eyes out at them.

"You two get along?" She asks. They don't answer her but continue to look at each other.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. I wanted to thank you but I wasn't exactly sure how. How can I thank you?" Shay asks a slight blush on her face. Drew gives her a warm smile.

"You don't have to, doll face." He says before walking away.

"I think we should go with the fan-girls thoughts and you should sing it to Private." Beyond says. Skipper nods. All leave the stage except from Skipper and Private. Two single spotlights are on, pointing at each of them. Private sits down on one of the steps. Skipper takes a deep breath and walks over to Private, gently lifting his chin and making him look in his eyes.

"_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry, Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you, You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad, Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide, I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you  
Take me into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

_And when… when the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone, you won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you." _He sings from the bottom of his heart. When he finishes he pulls Private into a tight hug and applause fills the room. They walk off the stage as Julien comes up taking place in the middle of the stage.

"Ok, I will be singing for you now, and of course give one of my famous dancing acts." He says. The music starts to play and soon, he begins to sing.

"_Vamos a la playa, a mí me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche, sounds of fiesta!  
Vamos a la playa, a mí me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche, sounds of fiesta!_

_You know we go, where the feeling is right  
You know we go, where the groove is hot  
You know we go, where the feeling is right_

_Vamos a la playa, a mí me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche, sounds of fiesta!  
Vamos a lad playa, a mí me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche, sounds of fiesta  
Ahaa_

_Amigo iqué calor! La maquina Miranda  
Vamos todos a la playa, vamos todos a gozar.  
Baila, baila ho! Baila, baila ho! Baila, baila ho!_

_You know we go, where the feeling is right  
You know we go, where the groove is hot  
You know we go, where the feeling is right_

_Vamos a la playa, a mí me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche, sounds of fiesta  
Vamos a la playa, a mí me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche, sounds of fiesta  
Vamos a la playa, a mí me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche, sounds of fiesta  
Vamos a la playa, a mí me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche, sounds of fiesta  
Ahaa_

_Amigo iqué calor! La maquina Miranda  
Vamos todos a la playa, vamos todos a gozar  
Baila, baila ho! Baila, baila ho! Baila, baila ho!_

_You know we go, where the feeling is right  
You know we go where the groove is hot  
You know we go where the feeling is right_

_Vamos a la playa, a mí me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche, sounds of fiesta  
Vamos a la playa, a mí me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche, sounds of fiesta  
Vamos a la playa, a mí me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche, sounds of fiesta  
Vamos a la playa, a mí me gusta bailar  
El ritmo de la noche, sounds of fiesta!  
Ahaa" _he finishes and everyone applauses. " Ye-hes! Thank you! The kind loves all his fans."

"Okay! That was awesome, both of you." Beyond says to Skipper and Julien. "But we gotta get on with our next review."

"Indeed. It's from **privateismine**

**I dare Private to sing "Baby, please don't go" by Mike Posner. I dare Skipper and Maurice to sing "Beautiful Girls" by B.O.B and Bruno Mars. Maurice does B.O.B's parts. I dare Kowalski to sing "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train. I dare Mort and Beyond to sing "Tik Tok" by Ke$ah. I dare Julien to sing "Dirty Diana" by M.J. I dare everyone to sing and dance to "" from Mary Poppins.**" Skipper read.

"Oh dear, that's quite a lot." Private notices.

"How is all this going to fit in one chapter? We still have the other reviews." Marlene says thoughtfully.

"Not to worry, I've got it all figured out. You'll see." Beyond assures them with a wink. "I believe Private's up first, right?" She asks. Private nods quietly as everyone except from him leaves the stage. He puts a smile on his face and takes a deep breath.

"_Just run away, From these lies  
Back to yesterday, Safe tonight  
I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah you got me begging, begging baby please don't go_

If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here,  
I don't know, If you feel the way I do,  
If you leave I'm gonna find you  
Baby please don't go go go go, Baby please don't go go go go, Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't, Baby please don't, Baby please don't runaway  
From my bed and start another day, Stay instead  
I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah you got me begging begging, baby please don't go

If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know, If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you, Baby please don't go go go go" Then Private is stopped by Maurice and Skipper who come running up.

_Skipper:  
Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say cos they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_

_Maurice:  
Not not not nothing on you babe, not not nothing on you  
I know you feel where I'm coming from  
Regardless of the things in my past that I've done  
Most of really was for the hell of the fun  
On the carousel so around I spun  
With no directions just tryna get some  
Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun  
This is how I lost more than I had ever won  
And honestly I ended up with none_

_Skipper:  
There's so much nonsense, it's my conscience  
I'm thinking baby I should get out, and I don't wanna sound redudant  
But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
But never mind that we should let it go(we should let it go)  
cos we don't wanna be a T.V episode (T.V episode)  
And all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go)_

_Together (I know it's not really in the song):  
Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you, baby. Nothing on you, baby.  
They might say hi and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
Cos they got nothing on you, baby. Nothing on you, baby!" _They sang. Kowalski jumps on the stage and stands in front of the two guys, making them stop and singing himself.

"_Hey, hey, hey!  
Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you  
Blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam  
the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
hey souls sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight._

_Hey, Hey, Hey!  
Just in time, I'm so glad you have a track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection  
We can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat  
Right out my untrimmed chest, I believe in you  
Like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister  
On the radio, stereo  
the way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do  
Tonight." _He sings until he is pushed aside by Beyond and Mort.

_Mort:  
Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy  
Got my glasses on, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back  
I'm talking- pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones.  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite cd's  
Pulling up to the parties, trying to get a little bit tipsy._

_Beyond:  
Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight 'til we see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock but the party don't stop  
No! Oh-oh-ohoh. Oh-oh-ohoh  
Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight 'til we see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock but the party don't stop  
No! Oh-oh-ohoh. Oh-oh-ohoh_

_Mort:  
Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket but I'm already here  
And now the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about- everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gotta smack him if he's getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now, we go 'til they kick us out  
'Til the police shuts us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us down._

_Beyond:  
Now the party don't start 'til I walk in!" _They sing until Julien pops up on the stage with a smile and shiny white gloves on.

"_You'll never make me stay, so take your weight off of me  
I know your every move, so won't you just let me be  
I've been here times before, but I was to blind to see  
That you seduce every man, this you won't seduce me_

_She's saying that's ok, hey baby do what you please  
I have the stuff you want, I am the thing that you need  
She looked me deep in the eyes, she's touchin' me so to start  
She trapped me in her heart_

_Dirty Diana, nah. Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no. Dirty Diana  
Let me be!  
Oh no… oh no… oh no…_

_She likes the boys in the band, she knows when they come to town  
Every musician's fan after the curtains come down  
She waits at backstage doors, for those who have prestige  
Who promise fortune and fame, a life that's so carefree_

_She's says that's ok, hey baby do what you want  
I'll be your night lovin' thing, I'll be the freak you can taunt  
And I don't care what you say, I want to go too far  
I'll be your everything, if you make me a star_

_Dirty Diana, nah. Dirty Diana, nah. Dirty Diana, no. Dirty Diana…  
Dirty Diana, nah. Dirty Diana, nah. Dirty Diana, no. Dirty Diana…  
Diana! Diana! Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia…aa…aa..ana." _He sings. Suddenly everyone comes running on the stage with their sticks in their hand and their hats back on their head. They dance along with the lyrics.

_Beyond:  
When trying to express oneself, it's frankly quite absurd,  
To leaf through lengthy lexicons to find a perfect word.  
A little spontaniaty keeps conversation keen,  
You need to find a way to say precisely what you mean…_

_Everyone:  
  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrosicous!  
If they say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious  
_

_Shay:  
When Stone Age men were chatting, merely grunting would suffice_

_Maurice:  
Now if they heard this word, they might have used it once or twice_

_Kowalski:  
I'm sure Egyptian pharaohs would have grasped it in a jiff  
Then every single pyramid would bear this hieroglyph_

_Everyone:  
  
Say it and wild animals would not seem so ferocious!_

_Marlene:  
Add some further flourishes, it's so ro-co-co-coscious!  
!_

_Private:  
The Druids could have carved it on their mighty monoliths!_

_Skipper:  
I'm certain the ancient Greeks would have used it in their midst!_

_Kowalski:  
I'm sure the Roman Empire only entered the abyss  
Because those Latin scholars never had a word like this!_

_Everyone:  
_

_Beyond:  
If you say it softly the effect can be hypnoscious!_

_Julien:  
Check your breath before you speak in case it's halitotious!  
!_

_Beyond:  
Of course you can say it backwards, which is !_

_Shay:  
She may be tricky, but she's bloody good!_

_Mort:  
So when the cat has got your tongue, there's no need for dismay!  
Just summon up this word and then you've got a lot to say!_

_Maurice:  
Pick out those eighteen consonants and sixteen vowels as well,  
And put them in an order which is very hard to spell…_

_Marlene:  
S-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-i-f-r-a-g-i-l_

_Private:  
i-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s_

_Everyone:  
s-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-i-f-r-a-g-i-l-i-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!  
s-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-i-f-r-a-g-i-l-i-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!_

_Skipper:  
Here we go!_

_Everyone:  
  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrosicous!  
If they say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilistic-_

_Private and Mort:  
Supercalifragilistic-_

_Everyone:  
!  
!" _ When they finish they are all out of breath. Loud applause fills the room.

"T-That was… quite something." Shay says between her pants.

"Y-yes, and we need to keep it as short as possible so sorry that we didn't to the whole songs." Beyond says. "Who's the next reviewer?"

"The next review is from **Mobygirl21**

***talking in one of those,"Guys, calm down." slow voices* Guys, you do realise I just put that because I expected everyone on the show to dislike them, right? Cuz, I don't think she really does hate them. In fact, the reason I put that is because if I was her, I'd hate them. I'm so sorry for putting you through that Marlene! Everyone, I just expected that if all the charecters read these stories, they'd hate the self insertss and the truth or dares! Honest! I totally just based that off of what I'd expect, so everyone, please apologise to Marlene for ganging up on her like that! Also, Blowhole, thank you for the advice, but I forgot to mention, I hardly ever talk to the guy anymore. He's one of the popular guys in the school, being the qaurter-back of the foot-ball team. I've tried to talk to him, but this one cheerleader, the cheer captain ironicly, keeps making it so I can't. Her and I used to be best friends, but then she became cheer captain. She knows all of my secrets, and she threatened to tell my biggest one to everyone in the school if I didn't back off, and I hardly have friends as it is in school, them knowing my secret would only make it worse. They're already always yelling at me if I try to hang out in the same place as them. Even if I try to play on the one side of the basketball court, then they always yell at me to go to the other side, but I can't get the ball in the taller hoops. Those ones are mush taller than the ones I can reach, but they won't let me go to the side that I can reach, even if I was there first. I'm basicly at the bottom of the food chain in school. I'm definately one of the geeks in school. Of course, I go to all of the football games, but I always sit by myself unless my mom came, then I sit with her. I just don't know what to do sometimes. Should I give up on trying to win him over bexause they're practically an item, or should I talk to him alone and ask him out? Him and I used to be best friends, but then we started fading away when he joined the football team. I just don't know what to do anymore...**

-Mobygirl21

So, Marlene doesn't hate this after all?" Maurice says after reading the review out loud.

"Sorry." Everyone says in union. Marlene gives them a nod and a smile.

"Speaking of… where is Blowhole?" Kowalski asks. Everyone looks around questioningly until an ambulance comes rushing in. The doors swing open and Blowhole steps out with his arm covered in bandages.

"Hey guys." He greets.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" Beyond asks concerned.

"You're boyfriend happened." He snaps at her while pointing at Kowalski with his good hand. "He hit me on my arm and now it's broken!" He explains. Kowalski looks down at his feet.

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend… at least not now. And second, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you this badly and he'll just apologize, right Kowalski?" Beyond says turning to Kowalski.

"S-sure…" He says as he shuffles forward. "I'm sorry Blowhole, I didn't mean to hurt you this bad."

"I might forgive you." Blowhole answers before walking over to Maurice and snatching the paper from him. "Well if that's the case, you should maybe consider it a bit more. I mean, he used to be your best friend and he kind a dumps you for popularity or sports? That's just awful! He doesn't deserve you. If he does that to you, maybe he's not the one for you. Seriously girl, you can do better!"

"That's very sweet of you to say." Marlene says smiling at Blowhole.

"Thank you. I personally believe that on this world there's always someone who loves you just for who you are. Finding that person is another task but you should just wait for it. Everyone can get someone to love them, but it has to be the right person. In this case, I don't think he is the right one for her." Blowhole explains.

"Very sweet." Shay admits. "Should we move on?"

"Probably, we have a lot to do!" Beyond agrees.

"Do we even have space for that?" Maurice asks.

"Probably not, we already have 11 pages." Kowalski sates, wrapping an arm around Beyond's shoulder.

"That's not a problem! We'll go to the commercials and we can add a second chapter!" She says.

"We have commercials?" Private asks.

"We do now!" Beyond answers grinning evilly. She pushes Private to the center of the stage and makes all the others (including herself) disappear.

"This isn't fair!" Private shouts. He blinks as there comes no response. "Please move on to the next chapter." He says politely.

**On to part two!**


	5. Chapter 5: OUO idols part two

**Part 2! Enjoy please… don't forget to read about the new theme!**

"And… we're back with OUO idols!" Shay exclaims happily. Skipper walks up to Beyond angrily.

"You forgot Private." He says in a dangerous voice. Beyond slaps a hand in front of her mouth and makes Private appear next to her.

"Thank you." Private mutters.

"OK! Onto the next dare." Marlene says. "It's from **UsPoMWriterFans**

**Did my review send? I don't think it did! Anyway Hikaru and Karu, I AM NOLT JEALUS THAT BEYOND GETS KOWALSKI TAMAKI AND KYOUYA! T_T …not jeleous… I respect beyond! I love her hilariousness and how nice she is! Kowalski deserves someone like her! T_T (goes to emo corner) for revenge I stare at you creppily! o.o *stare* also beyond THANK YOU! That was for saying nice stuff about me and my O.C ! Your nice and funny and your character shay rocks! And you are epic cuz u like OURAN! Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE could you allow me or cassie as a guest characyer that does random stuff with your aurther magic? I would lift the dare on tamaki and give honey tons of candy!( me honey and tamaki give you ultimate puppy eyes) mori private light mort and Maurice… I dare you to swim in broccoli! Yush broccoli cuz you all seem left out. Also I dare everyone to speak their minds on how mori and morts name are so alike! I also dare everyone to speak their minds about cassie and me and what they think of us! Lol byzles**"

"Naaah! I only get Kowalski because people support the couple. Beyolski they named it. Tamaki and Kyouya are not really mine… nor am I theirs. The only belong to each other." Beyond teases causing both Kyouya and Tamaki to blush. "Also… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SWEET THINGS YOU SAID ABOUT ME! I respect you to! Just because you're awesome, and are a loyal reviewer of the story and your OC is TOTALLY AWESOME! Though she might be a bit more awesome than you are. Just kidding… and about your request. I could put you two in the audience for as long as the story (not just the chapter) will continue… and maybe I could let you and Cassie do some random stuff every now and then… I'll think about it. No wait! I just got a great idea! There are dares that go outside right? You and Cassie can be our special outside reporters of the OUO-news. Would you like that? It means you'll be in it for ever.

"That'd be awesome!" Marlene agrees. Drew suddenly comes in and drops off a giant pool filled but broccoli. Mori, Private, Light, Mort and Maurice dive into it.

"Yay! I'm broccoli. Tweekle twee!" Mort chirps. Light rolls his eyes.

"Mort, broccoli doesn't make any sound." He says. "By the way, this is totally random! Why would someone even think of a broccoli pool?"

"Light-kun! Be nice to the reviewers! I told you that from the start." Beyond warns him.

"She did." Mori states dryly. Light crosses his arms in annoyance. Private takes one of the broccoli pieces out of the pool.

"Not to be rude but I do agree with Light-kun, this is epic." He says.

"Random." Light corrects him.

"Can we get out now?" Maurice asks kind a grossed out.

"Sure." Shay says. "Now, for the second dare of the review I borrowed Kowalski's mind reading thingy."

"it's called 'The Pshycho-tron'!" Kowalski shouts.

"Whatever…" Shay says waving him off. "Anyway, with this I'll be able to hear everyone's thoughts about it." She says pointing the invention at everyone in this order: Kowalski, Skipper, Private, Rico, Maurice, Julien, Marlene, Tamaki, Honey, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, L, Light and finally herself.

'Three of the four letters are the same so that should cause the names to sound the same to, but they do sound different. I wonder why…'

'Sad eyes doesn't sounds like Mori.'

'Mort and Mori does have a name that is almost the same, yet they have totally different personalities. That's actually kind a funny.'

'FIIIISSSSSHHHHH!'

'I suppose they are much alike.'

'Oh-oh look at how cute I am.'

'Yeah, their names seem alike but I like Mori better, but that might be because he's more mature.'

'Mori-senpai is very different from Mort.'

'Does Tama-chan realize that we can hear his thoughts?'

'The reviewer means the names, Tamaki you idiot. They are much alike.'

'What kind a question is this?'

'What kind a question is this?'

'If Light says he's not Kira and I don't have enough proof he'd have a chance to kill me but then he would be suspected since he's chained to me. Nothing can go wrong.'

'You really are an idiot. I've got everything planned out.'

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Light says feeling humiliated.

"But I do have my proof now." L says. Light jumps up, yanking L off his chair in the progress.

"No you don't! I can still get away!" He screams. The two end up fighting.

"Epic." Beyond says dryly. "Anyway, the next review is from **From Darkness and Light**

**Musical? Did you say, MUSICAL! Eep! I love this! HA! XD But, I wanted to comment on something...I did read the entire chapter through! I always had and always will! And, also...Heh, who wants to hear a funny story? My favorite characters are King Julien and Blowhole...But, I still care for the rest of the characters! Don't worry! ^^ Yes, I know what's random.**

Anyway! I think I shall have the review more short. Because it must be annoying to type so much...SO! I'll put the characters together and whatnot!

Private, Honey, and Kyouya! You guys are to critize each song that everyone performances! You guys shall be the judges! For this is...OVER, UNDER, OUT IDOL! XD

Skipper and Shay, since this is a musical, I dare you to sing "Lay all your love on me" by Mama Mia(Movie) and no I never watched the movie. I just so happen to hear that song in YouTube.

Next is L and Blowhole to sing! They must sing "Dream on" by the show Glee!

Kowalski and Beyond must sing "Summer love", while the rest of the cast are the back up singers!

Tamaki and Takashi...LOL! Alright, here's a funny one...I dare you two to sing "Everything you do, I can do better"!

Rico and Light shall sing..."Cry Little sister"! By...Eh, there's different versions...Just do the newest one...

To the twins! You two shall sing "Numb" by Linkin Park! Yes, a bit out there, but...eh...

Maurice and Mort shall sing...Something that Beyond chooses! XP

Julien and Marlene shall sing...Oh, I know! It's from a Disney Movie classic, The Lion King! I want them to sing, "Can you Feel the Love tonight?" LOLZ! Ha! XD

Uh...I think that's it...Anyway...Dang, this was long, wasn't? Sorry!

Anyway, I'm loving this story!

Great job! Keep it up! Kudos! Peace out! XD"

"So this actually is a talent show?" Private asks blinking innocently.

"Yep. And you're one of the judges." Beyond answers. "Also, it's not annoying to write out the dares so don't worry about it!"

"Table is set, Beyond." Drew says standing in front of a table with three seats. Private, Honey and Kyouya sit down quietly, each holding a clipboard.

"First song is actually one of my favorite songs of all time. Here are Skipper and Shay with Lay All Your Love On Me." Beyond announces. Two single spotlights stay on as the rest fade out, each of them pointing at Skipper and Shay who are staring at each other uncomfortable.

_Shay:  
Don't go wasting your emotions!  
Lay all your love on me…_

_Skipper:  
I wasn't jealous before we met, now every man that I see is a potential thread.  
I am possessive, it isn't nice. You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true, now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned, I beg of you!_

_Shay:  
Don't go wasting your emotions  
Lay all your love on me…_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up women should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear!_

_Skipper:  
Don't go wasting your emotions  
Lay all your love on me…  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me…_

_Shay:  
I had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

_Skipper:  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

_Shay:  
'Cause everything is new, and everything is you  
And all I've learned, has overturned  
What can I do?_

_Skipper:  
Don't go wasting your emotions  
Lay all your love on me…  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me…_

_Shay:  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me…  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me…_

The two end up facing each other closely. They both panting slightly. Shay looks deep in Skipper's eyes before turning and walking away.

"Awesome! Now it's time for L and Blowhole!" Beyond pronounces cheerily. L glances up from his fight with Light, he is currently on the floor with Light above him. Light has a good grip on L's shirt and glances up to Beyond as well. L pushes Light off and stands up. He dusts himself of and walks over to the stage while pulling Light with him in the progress. L and Blowhole stand next to each other, each holding a microphone and facing the audience. Music plays softly.

"Ladies and Gentleman, L Lawliet and Dr. Blowhole with Dream On." Beyond announces. Everything turns quiet. (A/N: the bold letters are from L and italic is from Blowhole. The normal written letters are when they sing together.)

"_Every time that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn, isn't that the way?  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_**Yeah, I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win**_

_**Half my life's in books' written pages  
Lived and learned from fools and from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things come back to you!**_

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me but just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

_**Take you away!**_

Sing with me, sing for the year  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
__**Sing with me but just for today  
**_Maybe tomorrow the good will take you away!

_**Yeah!  
Dream on, dream on, dream on!  
Dream until the dream comes true!**_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on  
Dream until your dreams come through_

_**Yeah!  
Dream on, **__dream on, __**dream on, **__dream on!  
_Dream on, dream on, dream on!  
Aaaaaah!

Sing with me, sing for the year!  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
__**Sing with me but just for today!  
**_Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away!

_Sing with me, __**sing for the year  
**_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me but just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away!  
He'll take you away!" They sing. They do nothing but sing, don't move, don't dance. They don't need to. Everyone gazes at them in awe.

"That was awesome." Marlene says honestly. The others nod at a lack of better words.

"Ok, so next up are Beyond and Kowalski, who will sing for you 'Summer Love' from the musical Grease. We will all be the background singers." Shay says cheerily. Beyond and Kowalski each take place at one side of the stairs with a small group in front of them. Shay, Marlene and Tamaki sit in front of Beyond as Hikaru, Kaoru and Rico sit in front of Kowalski. The music begins playing. (A/N: Bold is Kowalski, italic is Beyond, normal is both, when the groups are up you'll notice)

"_**Summer lovin' had me a blast  
**__Summer lovin' happened so fast  
__**I met a girl, crazy for me  
**__Met a boy, cute as can be  
_Summer days driftin' away  
To uh-oh those summer nights

Boys group:  
Well-oh-well-oh-well  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did you get very far?

Girls group:  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Like does he have a car?  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh

_**She swam by me, she got a cramp  
**__He ran by me, got my suit damp  
__**I saved her life, she nearly drowned  
**__He showed off, splashing around  
_Summer sun, something's begun  
But oh-oh those summer nights

Girls group:  
A-well-a-well-a-well-a-well  
Tell me more, tell more  
Was it love at first sight?

Boys group:  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did she put up a fight?  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

_**Took her bowling in the arcade  
**__We went strolling, drank lemonade  
__**We made out under the dock  
**__We stayed out 'till ten o'clock  
_Summer fling, don't mean a thing  
But uh-oh those summer nights

Boys group:  
Tell me more, tell me more  
But you don't gotta brag!

Girls group:  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Cos he sounds like a drag

Shoo-bop bop (7x) yeh!

_He got friendly, holding my hand  
__**While she got friendly down in the sand  
**__He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
__**Well she was good, you know what I mean!  
**_Summer heat, boy and girl meet  
But uh-oh those summer nights

Girls group:  
Tell me more, tell me more  
How much dough did he spend

Boys group:  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Could she get me a friend?

_It turned colder, that's where it ends  
__**So I told her, we'd still be friends  
**__Then we made our true love vow  
__**Wonder what she's doing now  
**_Summer dreams, ripped at the seams  
Bu-ut oh, those su-ummer… niigggghtttttssss!  
(Tell me more! Tell me more!" The music fades out and applause fills the room before it gets fully quiet. Beyond and Kowalski look at each other blushing slightly.

"Well Kowalski, I didn't know you used that kind a language." Skipper says eyeing him with a playful smirk. Kowalski rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I-It was just a song." He answers. Shay taps Beyond on the shoulder and whispers something in her ear. Beyond turns beat red and pushes her away.

"W-What! No! How could you think that?" She asks embarrassed.

"What?" The others ask blinking curiously. Both Shay and Beyond shake their head.

"The next act will be performed by Tamaki-senpai and Mori-senpai who will sing one of my favorite humoristic songs 'Anything you can do, I can do better." Beyond says amused. (A/N: Bold letters is Takashi, italic is Tamaki.) Tamaki and Mori both sit on a chair, their arms folded over their chests with a typical you-can't-beat-me look on their face

"_Anything you can do, I can do better! __**HAH!  
**__I can do anything better than you  
__**No you can't. **__Yes I can. __**No you can't. **__Yes I can  
__**No you can't. **__Yes I can, yes I can!_

_**Anything you can be I can be greater  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you  
**__No you're not. __**Yes I am. **__No you're not. __**Yes I am  
**__No… you're not. __**Yes I am, yes I am!**_

_**I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge  
**__I can get a sparrow, with the bow and arrow  
__**I can live on bread and cheese  
**__And only on that? __**Yup  
**__So can a rat._

_**Any note you can sing I can sing higher  
**__I can sing any note higher than you  
_(Higher and higher)_**  
No you can't. **__Yes I can. __**No you can't. **__Yes I can  
__**No you can't. **__Yes I can,_ _yes I caaaaaaaaaaan!_

_**How do you sing that high? **_(really amazed)  
_I'm a girl! _(realizes what he said and wants to correct but is too late)  
**Anything you can say I can softer  
**_I can say anything softer than you!  
_(Softer and softer)  
_**No you can't. **__Yes I can. __**No you can't. **__Yes I can  
__**No you can't. **__Yes I can _(yelling) _YES I CAN!_

_**I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!  
**__I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!  
__**I can open any safe  
**__Without being caught? __**You bet!  
**__That's what I thought, you crook_

_**Any note you can hold I can hold longer!  
**__I can hold any note longer than you!  
_(Longer and Longer)  
_**No you can't. **__Yes I can. __**No you can't. **__Yes I can  
__**No you can't. **__Yes I can, yes _(holds it really long so the others look at him in amazement until he's out of breath and hardly manages to get the last word to pass his lips) _can.  
__**Yes you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**_

_**Where do you keep all that air?  
**__I honestly have no idea…._

_**Anything you can say I can say faster!  
**__I can say anything faster than you!  
_(Faster and Faster)  
_**No you can't. **__Yes I can. __**No you can't. **__Yes I can  
__**Noyoucan't. **__Yesican. __**Noyoucan't! **__Yesican!_

_**I can jump a hurdle! **__I can wear a girdle!  
__**I can knit a sweater! **__I can fill it better!  
__**I can do most anything! **__Oh! Can you back a pie?  
_(sad) _**No…**_**  
**(Also sad) _Neither can I…_

_**Anything you can say I can sing sweeter…  
**__I can sing anything sweeter than you!  
_(Sweeter and sweeter)  
_**No you can't. **__Yes I can. __**No you can't. **__Yes I can  
__**No you can't. **__Oh yes I can._

(determined and a little frustrated)  
_**No you can't, can't, CAN'T!  
**__Yes I can, can, CAN!  
_(in union)_**  
No…you…can't!  
**__Yes…I…can" _They sang. Everyone bursts out in cheers and applause.

"The judges will give their comments after we finished all the songs so let's move on to next. I had to listen to it for the first time when I read the dare, but now I can't listen to anything else. An absolutely beautiful song. Ladies and gentleman, Light Yagami and Rico with 'Cry Little Sister'. The version from Aiden."Beyond announces with great respect. Light and Rico take place on the stage with each a microphone in front of them on a stand. Both carefully fold there hands over the microphone and let the music take them over. (A/N Rico is bold letters, Light is italic, normal is in union). Music starts playing and already sends shivers down everyone's spine.

"_**A last fire will rise, behind those eyes  
Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie!  
Immortal fear, that voice so clear  
Through broken walls, that scream I hear!**_

_Cry little sister… __**thou shall not fall  
**__Come, come to your brother… __**thou shall not die  
**__Unchain me sister… __**thou shall not fear  
**__Love is with your brother… __**thou shall not kill**_

_Blue masquerade, strangers look on  
When will they learn this loneliness?  
Temptation heat, beats like a drum  
Deep in your eyes, I will not lie!_

_**Little sister… **__thou shall not fall  
__**Come, come to your brother… **__thou shall not die  
__**Unchain me sister… **__thou shall not fear  
__**Love is with your brother… **__thou shall not kill_

(they look at each other briefly during the music break and just tap their foot in time with the music)

My Shangri-La, I can't forget  
Why you where mine, I need you now!

_Cry little sister… __**thou shall not fall  
**__Come, come to your brother… __**thou shall not die  
**__Unchain me sister… __**thou shall not fear  
**__Love is with your brother… __**thou shall not kill  
Cry little sister… **__thou shall not fall  
__**Love is with your brother… **__thou shall not die  
__**Unchain me sister… **__thou shall not fear  
__**Love is with your brother… **__thou shall not kill  
_(in the next part, the italic letters are sung by both of the boys and the bold letters by Shay)  
_Cry little sister… __**thou shall not fall  
**__Come, come to your brother… __**thou shall not die  
**__Unchain me sister… __**thou shall not fear  
**__Love is with your brother… __**thou shall not kill**_

_Thou shall not fall, thou shall not die  
Thou shall not fear, thou shall not kill  
Thou shall not fall, thou shall not die  
Thou shall not fear, thou shall not kill" _The music fades away as only the sound of a church bell is audible, then everything is quiet for a few seconds.

"That was incredibly beautiful." Private says in a hushed voice.

"I still have goosebumps." Maurice says. The others nod in agreement.

"Let's move on, I think that's for the best." Beyond offers. "The next act is performed by Hikaru and Kaoru. They'll bring 'Numb' to you, originally sung by Linkin Park." (A/N: Bold is Hikaru, italic is Kaoru, normal is both)

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
__**Every step that I take is another mistake to you!  
**__Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
__**I've become so numb, **__I can't feel you there__**  
Become so tired, **__so much more aware  
__**I'm becoming this, **__all I want to do__**  
Is be more like me **__and be less like you__**!**_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding to tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Is falling apart, right in front of you**_

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
**__Every step that I take is another mistake to you!  
__**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
**__And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

_I've become so numb, __**I can't feel you there  
**__I've become so tired, __**so much more aware  
**__I'm becoming this, __**all I want to do  
**_Is be more like me and be less like you!

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you!  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more away  
_I'm becoming this all I want to do  
__**Is be more like me and be less like you!**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
**__I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
__**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
**__I'm tired of being what you want me to be." _The music fades out and the song ends. Everyone applauses for the twins.

"Total awesomeness!" Shay cheers to them.

"Thanks you." The twins say in union while bowing.

"Now, Mort and Maurice will perform a song which I get to choose. Yay for me! And I picked one of my favorite songs for when I'm feeling hyper. It's called 'Hello' by Dragonette ft. Martin Solveig. Enjoy." Beyond says with a grin. Drums start to play as both Mort and Maurice move slightly on the music. (A/N Maurice is bold letters, Mort is italic)

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I could stick around and get along with you, hello-o-o-o-o!  
It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello-o-o-o-o!  
Are you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party  
Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you'll get from me  
Yeah I think you're cute, but now really you should know  
I just came to say HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO-O-O-O-O!_

_**I'm not the kind of guy to get messed up with you, hello-o-o-o-o  
Imma let you try to convince me to, hello-o-o-o-o  
Oh it's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party  
It's ok with me if you don't have that much to say HEY!  
Kind a like this game but there's something you should know  
I just came to say HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO-O-O-O-O!**_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I could stick around and get along with you, hello-o-o-o-o  
__**It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello-o-o-o-o  
**_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party (11x but it keeps blurring with every time they say it)  
I just came to say HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO-O-O-O-O!

_**I'm not the kind a guy to get messed up with you, hello-o-o-o-o  
**__Imma let you try to convince me to, hello-o-o-o-o  
__**Oh it's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party  
**__It's ok with me if you don't have that much to say, HEY!  
_Kind a like this game but there's something you should know!  
I just came to say HELLO!" The music fades out and everyone jumps and cheers for them.

"That's what I call a groovy song." Julien says pointing to himself.

"Let's move on to the last song from this review. Sung by Marlene and Julien is this 'Can't You Feel The Love Tonight' from the Lion King." Beyond announces with an overdramatic voice. Julien drags Marlene to the stage and sets her down on one side of the stairs and sits down beside her. The spotlight turns to them and the music starts to play as they look deep into each other's eyes and don't let go of the other's hands. The others stand at the side. Kowalski next to Beyond with his arm around her waist, Skipper between Private and Shay and the rest lining up randomly. (A/N Bold is Julien, italic is Marlene, normal is everyone)

Maurice:  
I can see what's happening

Mort:  
What?

Maurice:  
And they don't have a clue!

Mort:  
Who?

Maurice:  
They'll in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two

Mort:  
Oh…

Tamaki (French accent):  
Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air

"_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_

_**So many things to tell he, but how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me**_

_He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
The king I see inside?_

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things.

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

Kowalski:  
And if he falls in love tonight.  
It can be assumed…

Mort:  
His carefree days with us are history

Maurice and Mort:  
In short, our pal is doomed" The music fades out and applause fills the room ones more. Shay walks over to Julien and Marlene.

"That was awesome! I love that song! Now let's go the judge." She prizes them before turning to the trio sitting at the white table at the edge of the stage. Honey stands up holding a paper.

"Yes! We have decided and ranked all of you. But don't worry! You were all fantastic!  
8. Maurice and Mort – Hello  
7. Tamaki and Takashi – Anything you can do, I can do better  
6. Skipper and Shay – Lay all your love on me  
5. Hika-chan and Kao-chan – Numb  
4. Kowalski and Yoru-chan – Summer love  
3. L and Blowhole – Dream on  
2. Rico and Light – Cry little sister  
1. Julien and Marlene – Can you feel the love tonight?  
So these are the results. I feel bad saying this because I want all of you to win." Honey says sadly. Beyond walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"It's ok Honey-senpai, you did just fine. You can go eat your cakey now." She says to him. He smiles widely and hurries off the get some cake.

"He's still calling you Yoru-chan?" Shay asks.

"Yeah, just let him be. Onto the next reviewer. Rico if you will." Beyond says gesturing to Rico who nods and grabs the next review.

"Since when does Rico have a voice?" Marlene asks confused.

"Since I decided it." Beyond states proudly.

"Next review is from **PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior**

***ROTFL***

**Ava: OH SHUT UP! I have anger issues**

**Me; *Still laughing* OK! SORRY ABOUT THAT K! I always love you XD**

**I DARE BEYOND AND KOWALSKI TO GO OUT! BEYOSKI FOREVAAAAH!**" Rico read out loud.

"Uh… sure, thank you." Kowalski says unsurely. Beyond grins widely as she grabs Kowalski's arm and drags him off to who knows where. Tamaki stares after them too shocked to move.

"M-My d-… wait, I mean my Beyond is going on a date with that penguin-guy. Unacceptable! I'm going after them." He says more to himself than to someone else. Before he can move, someone grabs his wrist and holds him in place. Tamaki looks behind him and sees Kyouya shaking his head at him.

"Leave her. You've got to let her go sometime." He says calmly. Tamaki sighs and looks at Kyouya pouting.

"But mommy…" He whines, but Kyouya walks over to his seat and sits down with a book he hasn't finished yet.

After a few hours the two come back holding hands and grinning happily.

"Can we please move on to the next reviewer? I got a date to, you know?" Marlene complains.

"Yes! And it is with the king, which is I." Julien says smirking.

"Sure, go on and read it Marlene." Beyond answers.

"Ok, so the next and last reviewer is **Eternally Ebony**

**Musical…?**

**Er, okay, so in that case, choose a song that best describes your personality.**" Marlene reads. Everyone thinks about it for a moment.

"Well, it's not so hard for you Skipper. You can just pick Kelly Rowland – Commander." Light teases.

"I don't think so pencil-boy." Skipper answers and smirks as he gets the irritated reaction he wanted at the nickname.

"Ok, now for real. Kowalski, you start." Shay says.

"Coldplay – The Scientist." Kowalski says.

"Meredith Brooks – I'm a bitch, I'm a lover." Beyond says.

"Ricky Martin – Livin' la vida loca." Julien says.

"Shakira – Loca." Skipper says.

"Shakira – She Wolf." Shay says.

"Avril Lavigne – Innocence." Private says.

"Eliza Doolittle – Pack Up." Mort says.

"Kane – Shot of a gun." Rico says

"Beyoncé – Irreplaceable." Marlene says.

"Dido – Life for rent." Mori says.

"Hinoi Team – Ike Ike." Honey says.

"Linkin Park – New Divide." Hikaru says.

"Linkin Park – Breakin' the habit." Kaoru says.

"Keane – Stop for a minute." Tamaki says.

"My Chemical Romance – Famous Last Words." Kyouya says.

"Foo Fighters – Learn to fly." L says.

"Shinedown – Sound of Madness." Light says.

"I think that's all of us." Shay says looking through the room.

"Yeah… I guess, well that brings us at the end of the chapter." Beyond announces.

"AAAAHHHWWWW…" Everyone says.

"But you still have to tell us what the next theme will be." Kowalski mentions.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! The next theme will be: couples. I know this sounds soppy and… well, maybe not so interesting, but it's just to make some things clear for everyone. So it will all be about who's together. Are you guys still voting for BeyondxKowalski (Beyolski)? What will be Skipper's pairing? SkipperxPrivate or SkipperxShay? Is this also going to be JulienxMarlene? IMPORTANT! What are the pairings in the audience, if there are any? Review us and you'll find out but for now is say HALLEJUJAH!" Beyond says waving over dramatically.

"BYEEEE!" The others shout as loud music plays until the light fades out completely.

**That's it. Sorry again for making you wait so long!**


	6. Important AN

**Important AN, please read thoroughly.**

Beyond walks toward the camera and stands in front of it.

"Heey readers all over the world but probably in the US (just guessing, never mind). Please don't be mad because I haven't updated yet because there are a few complications."

"Just say it." Kyouya says appearing next to Beyond.

"I was about to do so, you know." She answers while glaring at him.

"I'm sure you did." He says smiling.

"So anyway. The complication is that Ultimate-Kowalski-Lover hasn't answered my PM yet and I really need it in order to write the story. So when you read this, please make sure to answer, ok? Don't worry you'll recognize it." Beyond says smiling politely. "Also, I would like to introduce a few new members of the Audience."

Six dark figures appear on stage. Beyond walks over to them and reveals the first five. There is a bold black guy in green scrubs, a Latino women with black curly hair in pink scrubs, a blonde girl in light blue scrubs, a black haired guy in blue scrubs and a red curly haired guy in dark blue scrub pants with a lighter blue shirt and a white doctor's coat. All of them wear a stethoscope around their neck.

"This is (part of) the cast of Scrubs. I love Scrubs. The bold black guy is Christopher Turk, the Latino women is Carla Espinosa, the blonde girl is Elliot Reid, the dark haired guy is John Michael Dorian and the last one is Percival Cox." Beyond explains and the guys glare at her.

"You know I'm called Turk." Turk says annoyed.

"And I told you I prefer JD." JD follows. A sharp whistle sounds through the air.

"Shut up Melinda." Cox snarls to JD. "As for you, whoever the hell you may be, if you ever dare to call me by my full name again I, honest to god, will make you forget everything you've heard in your life so far."

"Fine. I'm sorry, Perry. I just thought it would be interesting for the readers." Beyond says pouting. A tall figure stumbles onto the stage. He wears a grey jumpsuit and holds a mop in his hand.

"You forgot me!" The guy says.

"Janitor?" Everyone says at once. The guy nods.

"Fine you can stay. As for the last one to be introduced…" Beyond says as she reveals the last guy. It's a man with a black high hat and a black cape. He is dressed like a gentleman in a suit and wears white gloves. "This is Jack the Ripper. Now, for our safety I invited the Scrubs crew because there might be people who get hurt and for extra safety, Jack will not be in every episode, just when someone feels like asking him something."

"That's a relief." JD says sarcastically. "What if we get hurt? Do you have another doctor in here?"

"Nope, than it's just an unfortunate loss." Beyond says carelessly and the Scrubs members tense up. "Well that's about it. See you guys soon!"


	7. Chapter 6: Love or interest

**Sorry it took me so long, but I waited for a PM that I still don't have and there were some family complications. Ultimate-Kowalski-Lover, in my AN I said I send you a PM, not that you didn't answer to my chapter. I'm not mad, don't get me wrong please! In the PM I asked you to give some information about yourself and Cassie, like appearance and personality and habits. I couldn't use your character yet because I don't have this information yet. Please PM me and I might add that it is important to check your mail often because I might need some information from you! So if you give me the penname where you can check your mail often, please do! Thank you. I still don't own anything, if I did the perfect program would have existed.**

A lot of people run around the stage just to end up standing in a perfect line. Two figures walk calmly to the front of the stage and the spotlight shines on them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another episode of OUO. Before we begin we gotta check if everyone's here. Shay, if you will." Beyond starts calmly and sounding like a leader. Shay, who stands next to her, hands her a long list.

"Here ya go." She chirps. Beyond sighs and eyes the list.

"I'm gonna tell you guys what show it is and then name all of the people on the list under that category and you just say whether you're present or not." She says. Someone raises their hand. "Yes, J.D?"

"How can you say that you're not present when you're not here?" J.D asks.

"Irrelevant J.D, now let me continue please." Beyond answers while shaking her head. J.D nods carefully and stands back in the row. "Good, first up are the main characters of the show. The cast of PoM. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Marlene, Mort, Maurice, Julien and Blowhole."

"Present." The four former penguins mumble.

"Here!" Marlene shouts along with Mort who jumps up and down.

"I'm here to." Maurice says uncaringly.

"Your king is present." Julien answers.

"Whatever." Blowhole growls.

"Well, looks like someone is grumpy today." J.D mocks while looking straight ahead. Blowhole turns a little and glares at him.

"You've got something to say, chinless?" He snarls. "I've never seen a girl give such attitude." Upon hearing this, J.D puffs his chest out and glares at the once dolphin.

"I'm not a girl! I'm just as manly as the next man." He says. A sharp whistle makes all the people turn their head.

"Can we get on with the show? There's no way in hell Carol can convince me that she's a man anyway." Perry rants.

"That's mean." Private winces. "Do they hate each other?"

"No." Shay says shaking her head. "J.D is his protégé, although Perry won't admit it, and he cares for the guy. J.D has shown that he cares for Perry by trying to hug him and stuff. Also, Perry never calls J.D by his real name, it's either Newbie or any girls name he can think of."

"That's just stupid." Maurice states.

"I know!" Shay agrees.

"Can me move on? Ok, next show is Ouran High School Host club. Kyouta, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru." Beyond says with a sigh. The once perfect line is already broken and people stand everywhere on the stage.

"I'm here!" Honey chirps as Mori gives a quiet nod.

"We're present to." The twins say in union.

"Well I'm also here." Tamaki says.

"Me too." Kyouya mumbles.

"Great! Ok, the Scrubs crew. Elliot Reid, Carla Espinosa, Chris Turk, Perry Cox, John Dorian and the Janitor."

"Yeah, here…" mumble the doctors and nurse from their own place.

"Awesome." Beyond says sarcasm leaking from her voice. "That leaves… Jack the Ripper. Is he present?" A few people look around but can't seem to find said ripper. Suddenly the sound of someone sharpening a knife sounds through the air. Beyond tenses up and turns around just in time to see a flash of light flying towards her. She holds up the clipboard she's holding and manages to catch the knife before it hits her face.

"What the frick just happened!" Elliot screams shocked.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Beyond mumbles while pulling at the knife in her clipboard. She gives up eventually and turn to Elliot. "Our murderer just happened. I told him quite clearly not to kill me but does he listen?" She explains annoyed with Jack.

"Your own fault." Jack says from the shadows. Beyond turns around angrily.

"Come out here you coward!" She shouts. Jack steps out of the shadows. He's wearing a black suit but with the jacket unbuttoned and no tie. He wears a tophat and appears to be no older than twenty.

"He doesn't look very murderous." Carla says eyeing him.

"He sometimes has this crazy moments where he has to kill someone. It's best to keep sharp things away from him. Also, Drew brought in some furniture to make it more comfortable around her." Beyond says while pointing to the couches that surround the group. They all sit down and make themselves comfortable. On one couch it is Kowalski and Beyond next to each other with Beyond leaning against Kowalski while he has his arm around her, with next to them Skipper and Private sitting close together and looking a bit embarrassed and next to them the twins with Kaoru slightly pressing into Hikaru's side. On the other couch it is Marlene at one edge with Mort next to her, then comes Maurice, Julien, Honey and with Mori at the other edge. On the third couch are Kyouya and Tamaki sitting next to each other with next to them Carla and Turk and at the end of the couch Jack and Shay. On the last couch is Blowhole sitting at one edge with Elliot next to him, then comes Janitor followed by Perry and on the other edge J.D.

"S-Should we start with the first review?" Shay asks nervously eyeing Jack who looks pissed as hell.

"Don't worry, Beyond took his knifes away so that's why he's pissed. He can't kill you." Elliot reassures her. Shay relaxes a bit. Jack crosses his arms over his chest and pulls one leg on the couch.

"Would you like to read the first review Jackie?" Beyond teases as she throws the paper at him.

"Whatever." He answers while catching the paper. "The first review is from **ImmortalDarkPassion**

**You shouldn't have done that! I will never give up Skipper/Private, but for you, because you are uber awesome I'll let you have Kowalski, Beyond. Julien, go on your date with Marlene already. And Riiiiicccooo, guess who I have for youu! *pulls out a live Miss Perky that loves Rico* Tamaki and Kyouya too! Okay, all the couples I mentioned, go on a date, and I would like to see what happens on said date!**

Sorry bout not reviewing last chappy, I couldn't think of anything.

Cookies everyone! (your choice),

Kristina."

"Don't worry, the show will contain Skipper/Private." Beyond reassures IDP. Private blushes a bit and Skipper coughs awkwardly.

"Oh come one! Everyone knows you're crazy for each other. It's so obvious." Marlene says. Skipper and Private look at each other, Private's blush darkening. Beyond, Kowalski, Skipper, Private, Marlene, Julien, Tamaki, Kyouya and Rico all stand up. Rico grabs his doll before they leave out the door. They decide to go to the movies and sit in the loveseats. First we see Marlene and Julien cuddling in their seat, behind them are Rico and his doll. Rico has his arm around the doll and gives her a kiss on the cheek every now and then. Behind them are Skipper and Private whispering sweet things to each other and kissing occasionally. Both look very happy, the blush never fading from Private's face. Behind them are Beyond and Kowalski who kiss more than watch the movie. And at the top are Kyouya and Tamaki with Tamaki seated in Kyouya's lap. They are making out and not watching the movie at all. When the movie ends, they walk back to the studio. They either hold the hand of their beloved or they have an arm around them.

"Well that was certainly pleasant." Kowalski states as he takes his seat again. The others nod and sit down on the couches. Shay walks in with a tray of cookies and gives everyone one.

"Yaay! I love cookies." Mort exclaims. They munch on the cookies as Elliot brings in the next review.

"This one is from **PoM Cadettes **(also known as Ultimate-Kowalski-Lover)

**Yes yes yes yes! We would love to do outside dares wouldn't we Cassie? Cassie: Pleasue bringu a caru! Me: STOP QUOTING TAMAKI's OUTAKES IN THE ENGLISH FANDUB IN A GERMIAN VOICE! Anyway I unfortunetly forgot to put in a song for the dares! T_T So If i can still do one make Takashi sing caramell dancen and have him and Kyouya switch part now and then! Also for couples I say BEYOSKI!11shift11! I dare Beyond and Kowalski to have a romantic dinner candlelight service with a waiter of their choice! ( throws random red velvet box at the back of kyouya's head) Whoops wrong person... ( takes back and throws at kowalski's head) its to dangurous to go alone! TAKE THIS! *randomly shouts out* EVERY KISS BEGINS WITH KAY! :D Second I say MauricexSmoothie! And the brocoli was suposed to be random! Thanks for the compliments by the way! Cassie: +pooookes* Me:OMG STOP POKING MEH!11shift11!**" Elliot reads (lol! It sounds the same as her last name which is Reid! That's so funny and… and… yeah never mind I should probably just continue…).

"Wow… that was random. Thanks for reviewing though. I mentioned in the Author Note at the top about the assisting thing. As for the song, of course they will perform it!" Beyond says looking at the boys with a smile.

"No we won't!" The two say in union.

"Yes you will or I'll give Jack his knives back!" Beyond tells them with a steel hard look. The boys look at each other and gulp before getting up and walking to the microphones. Music begins to play.

_Tamaki:_

"_Do do doo... Yeah-yeah, eah-eah_

We wonder, are you ready to join  
His arms up, now you get to see  
Come on, Anyone can join

(Be with)

So move your feet, Oa-a-a  
And wiggle your hips, (O)-la-la-la...  
Do as we, To this song  
Oa-oa-a Dance with us  
Clap your hands, Do what we do  
Take a few steps to the left  
Listen and learn, Don't miss the chance  
Now that we have with  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a..."

Kyouya:  
"It becomes a sensation everywhere of course  
The celebrations will all unleash  
Come on Now, we are taking the steps again  
Oa-oa...

So move your feet, Oa-a-a  
And wiggle your hips, (O)-la-la-la  
Do as we, To this song  
So come and, Dance with us  
Clap your hands, Do what we do  
Take a few steps to the left  
Listen and learn, Don't miss the chance  
Now that we have with  
Caramelldansen"

Both:  
"Dance with us, Clap your hands  
Do what we do  
Take a few steps to the left  
Listen and learn, Don't miss the chance  
Now that we have with  
Caramelldansen

_O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a…"_

Tamaki:

"_So come and, Dance with us  
Clap your hands, Do what we do  
Take a few steps to the left"  
_

_Kyouya:_

"_Listen and learn, Don't miss the chance  
Now that we have with  
Caramelldansen"_

Both:

"_Dance with us, Clap your hands  
Do what we do  
Take a few steps to the left  
Listen and learn, Don't miss the chance  
Now that we have with  
Caramelldansen"_

"We get to have a romantic dinner!" Kowalski says excited. Beyond smiles broadly and hugs Kowalski's arm.

**Ok I've kind a had it with Beyond XDD from now on, it's BM m'kay?**

Kyouya gets hit by a random red velvet box.

"Ouch!" He whines. Tamaki rubs Kyouya's head pitiful. The box is retreated by PoM Cadettes and thrown at Kowalski.

"Oww! What was that for?" Kowalski whines.

"Something about it not being save to travel alone?" BM says to him. BM and Kowalski leave for the dinner which will be censored because I'm lazy. The rest of the OUO cast stays behind in the studio looking around. Elliot has returned to her seat next to Blowhole.

"So… you're a doctor?" She asks him trying to get a conversation started. Blowhole looks at her surprised.

"Yes, I am sort of. I'm more of a scientist but the doctor part suits me, don't you think?" He answers. Elliot smiles.

"Yeah sure. That reminds me of my brother Barry, he was always called Gaylord because he was openly gay and his 'friends' bullied me for that to. But anyway, when he started to study medicine he turned into doctor Gaylord and he was called that by all his former classmates and teachers and he kind a failed at being an actual doctor because some people where uncomfortable being treated by a gay doctor." Elliot begin. Blowhole stares at her in awe as she keeps on talking and talking. How is it possible that she can talk that much? It seems like she doesn't even breath.

"Elliot shows some interest in the former dolphin." JD notices snorting. He glances to Perry who sits beside him with his arms fold over his chest. "I mean she never talks so much to a stranger."

"I don't care. I usually just block out her voice so I don't have to listen to all her babbling." Perry says clearly uninterested. JD blinks at him.

"You do the same with me?"

"No."

"How come?"

"For instance, you could just say something I can use against you and Carla told me not to block you out." Perry answers with a smirk. JD sighs offended and turns away from him.

"I did not!" Carla shouts to Perry. Turk swings an arm around her and pulls her into him.

"Baby, let them be. You know they will never stop." He says kissing her cheek. Carla relaxes against her husband.

"But they can't hide from their feelings forever." She mutters under her breath. Next to them are Jack and Shay playing a game of 'Go Fish'.

"Got any two's?" Shay asks.

"No, go fish." Jack says proudly. He waits until Shay pulled a card. "Got any Jack's?"

"You've been asking me the same question every round!" Shay exclaims. Jack shrugs and pulls a card. He shows the Jack he pulled with a grin. Shay rolls her eyes. On the other couch (I'll add Rico to the couch with the lemurs and Mori and Honey) are Rico and Marlene chatting about the things in life and stuff while Maurice and Mort are playing some sort of Madagascar game and Julien is lazily hanging on the couch. Honey has fallen asleep some time ago and Mori just sits there quietly. BM and Kowalski come back holding hands and their faces flushed.

"What happened?" Private asks excitingly from his place in Skipper's arms. BM looks at him with a grin.

"That… my dear friend, is classified." She says. "Onto the next reviewer!"

"This one is from **CutiePie29**

**Yay! Thanks for doing my dares! Couple dares are next. Let me start with... Julien and Marlene! You two, go on a date! Private: How do you feel when youu hear that people pair you and Mort. How about with Skipper? Kowalski: How do you feel about being paired with Rico? How about Marlene? Skipper: How do you feel about being paired with Julien? How about Kowalski? Maurice: How do you feel about being paired with Julien? That's it. This thing needed some truth.**" Skipper reads.

"Ok let's go!" Julien exclaims happily while grabbing Marlene's hand and rushing out of the door.

"Yeah… well, I would go follow them to describe the date, but I have no idea where they went." BM says confused.

"Me with Mort? Well I guess it's understandable seeing as we're both so young but I don't have any feelings for Mort. I mean I like him, but as a friend. As for Skipper…" Private begins blushing violently. "… I really love him so I don't mind being paired with him." He says. Skipper kisses him softly.

"Aaaaaaawww! That's so cute!" All the girls say in union. All the guys give them weird looks.

"What is so cute about two guys kissing?" Perry asks.

"Are you kidding me? Gay couples are so cute! It's mostly a girl's thing I guess." Shay explains. Perry gazes at JD with raised eyebrows. JD holds his hands up in defense.

"Don't look at me! I'm only a girl in your eyes remember." He says.

"Anyway, me being paired with Rico would make a lot of sense since we're about the same height and we might have had cute moments in the show but other than that, I don't see it happening." Kowalski says feeling the glare in his back from BM. "As for Marlene, yeah, I have no clue why I'm paired with her, no offense to the fans."

"Being paired with Julien is probably the worst nightmare I've ever had. I don't like ringtail, we're not even friends. He annoys me to no end." Skipper says.

"But Skipper, there's a thin line between hate and love." Shay says with a grin. "Take Perry and JD for example." She continues ignoring the glares she gets from the two doctors and the snorts from the other doctors.

"Yeah, whatever sister. As for Kowalski. I don't see that happening, sorry. Still no offense to the fans, I guess." Skipper continues.

"I've heard about the me and Julien paring thing but I don't really get it. I'm the kings right hand man, I can't be related to him in any way or I'll lose my job. If that happens, it will be a total disaster!" Maurice says gesturing wildly to indicate it.

"Good. Next review is from **xXxPOMROXMAHSOXGIRL227xXx**

**... I'm not gonna get mad, I'm not gonna get mad, I'm not gonna get mad... Are you ever gonna put my reveiws in? Grrrr... Anyway, I dare Blowhole to take Violet fron A Series of Unfortunate Events on a date, and be nice to her Blowhole, she's been through a lot, like losing her parents, gettting labeled as a criminal for a crime she didn't commit, being accused of murder, getting stuck on an island with her brother and sister, having to help their friend (who IS an adult) give birth to a little girl with the help of her siblings named Sunny and Klaus, go through losing said friend, having to take care of the little girl with help from her siblings, and all the while living in fear than a guy trying to get the huge fortune Violet will get when she's eighteen(she's about 15 now) will find them and try to kill them, and right after the parent thing, going from gaurdian to gaurdian becaose Olaf, the guy I was talking about earlier, killed their legal gaurdians, and then the crime thing. So, yeah, she's been through alot, and so has her now about five year old sister named Sunny and her now about thirteen year old brother named Klaus. Yeah, you might wanna stay away from any police unless she's willing to be in a diguise so you guys don't get caught. Also, there have to be cameras so we can see what happens, so try to keep it T rated Blowhole. Lol. I think you know what I mean by that, and if you don't, you need to think it through, and yes, I have a very weird mind. Lol**" Shay reads. BM grabs the review and reads it over.

"Excuse me? I've been putting your reviews in the story from the beginning. If you're going to start making wild accusations, I will stop that though. Sorry if it sounds harsh but I just don't like being accused of something I didn't do! I will do your dares this time but if you send me such things again, I will stop putting you in." She says.

"I am sorry but I am way older than this girl. I will take her to a nice place but not for a real date because that would be pedophilic. I hope you understand." Blowhole says. He walks out the door and is greeted by a girl with brown hair and an almost emotionless expression (I am basing this on the trailer I saw because I didn't see the whole thing). "You must be Violet." Blowhole says smiling politely at the girl.

"I am." The girl says. Blowhole nods in understanding.

"Well, how about I buy you an ice cream since I don't have much money." He suggests. Violet nods quietly and follows the evil genius to a ice cream bar. He buys both of them an ice cream and they sit down on a park bench, licking the ice creams.

"So, how is life?" Blowhole asks not knowing what to talk about. Violet blinks at him.

"It's ok, I guess. Still, life is hard you know?" She answers. Blowhole nods.

"Yeah… I know." He says quietly. They finish their ice creams and head back to the studio. "Well, it was nice to meet you Violet."

"Same here Blowhole." She says with a slight smile. Blowhole walks in the studio and sits down on his seat next to Elliot.

"So, how'd it go?" Elliot asks turning to him. Blowhole sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Oh for the love of god, Barbie. Let's just move on so I can get out." Perry tells her looking annoyed as hell. Elliot shrinks back in her seat.

"Alright… next review is from **From Darkness and Light**

**Excellent chapter indeed! :D**

Hmm, couples, aye? I love the sound of that! XP

Alright...Skipper, how do you feel for Shay AND Private?

Kowalski, how far would you go for Beyond? Do you have any other love interests?

Beyond, if you had to choose from everyone, which would you want to date?

Marlene, how would you and Julien relationships work?

Julien, could you put your selfishness and forcus on Marlene than yourself?

Maurice, would you like to have love?

Mort, would you like to have love?

Light and L! If you had to choose someone to be with, who would it be?

Would any of you Ouran Cast want love?

Rico, would you want love besides from your doll?

Blowhole! How about you? You want a lover? (It be so cool that there was a love interest for Blowhole! Sorry, but I'm a huge fan of his. ^^; )

Hmmm...That's all I can think of for now...

I'm loving all this! :D

Great job! Keep it up! Kudos! Peace out! XD" Private reads. BM smiles.

"Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you reviewed again." She says. "Ok, Skipper, you got the first question."

"I like Shay as a friend, I did have some funny feelings for her but I realize now that I want her as my best friend." Skipper says.

"Aaaaaawww!" Everyone says in union.

"As for Private… well, I love him with my soul." Skipper continues while staring at Private lovingly and kissing him passionately.

"How sweet! Ok, Kowalski?" Shay says turning everyone's attention to Kowalski.

"I'd go to the end of the world and beyond for her! I'd travel through time, fly off into space and go to every place in this world and all other dimensions for her." Kowalski explains looking at BM lovingly.

"Ooh Kowalski! You're so sweet!" BM exclaims before kissing him long and passionate.

"That was way too cheesy." JD states earning several raised eyebrows. "Ok… I loved the speech…"

"Sure you did." Kowalski says after breaking apart. "As for other love interests, I guess I'm not really over Doris and science is still a big part of me."

"I knew about that." Beyond says nodding. "I get a little jealous about it at times… but I guess I have my unresolved interest to."

"So who would you date if you could choose anyone." Elliot asks excitingly.

"I'm already dating Kowalski but if I could choose from anyone besides him… I'd say Logan Henderson from the band Big Time Rush. He just seems very nice and cute. James Maslow also seems to be a great guy and I'd like to date him to. You know…. If I had a chance." Beyond says earning some surprised faces. Beyond chooses to ignore it. "So… Marlene?"

"Well… our relationship is working out great so far. He's been sweet to me, although he can be really annoying when he's being self-centered." Marlene explains. Julien grins and kisses her on the cheek.

"That's so sweet!" Shay chirps.

"Of course I could!" Julien says jumping up and taking Marlene's hand. "After this showy thing, I will take you to the kingliest restaurant ever!" He says. Marlene blushes and nods happily.

"Well I'm not really looking for love but I'd be cool with someone to cherish." Maurice says in his usual accent.

"I love my mango!" Mort exclaims. Maurice pets him on the head.

"Sure you do, Mort." He says.

"I never had a love interest before. I guess you could say I love sweets." L says thoughtfully. Light snorts.

"That's silly. I did love Misa once, but I would never pick her again." Light says crossing his legs. Beyond rolls her eyes.

"Just pick each other and get it over with." She says causing both boys to look at each other awkwardly.

"Let's roll with that." They both say.

"So, would any of the Ouran cast want love?" Carla asks.

"YES!" They all scream in union.

"You already have! Tamaki has Kyouya, Kaoru has Hikaru and Honey has Mori." Shay explains.

"Shay-chan is right! We do have each other." Honey says sweetly.

"So, Rico, do you want a love interest? Someone beside your doll, that is." The Janitor asks. Several people look at him shocked. "What?" He asks.

"We haven't heard you all chapter." JD says surprised. The Janitor glares at him. JD gulps and lowers his head. "I said nothing."

"Well, Rico, do you?" Perry asks getting impatient. Rico nods wildly.

"I think that's a yes." Turk says with a chuckle. Elliot watches with amusement when she remembers the last question. She gets onto her knees on the couch and leans slightly towards Blowhole, a twinkle of excitement in her eyes.

"So… are you looking for a love interest?" She asks a little seductively. Blowhole shuffles awkwardly in his seat.

"Well I guess my days of inventing were kind a lonely so you could say that." He confesses. Elliot squeals softly. Beyond and Shay give each other a look that tells them they think the same thing.

"I love where this is going." Carla says smiling deviously.

"The last review is from **PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior**

**OH LOOK! A PENNY! 8D**

LOL Sorry about that! Well, I hope you and Kowalski liked my dare! YOU'D BETTER! lol sorry, I just came back from Hasting, and I'm upset because they didn't have the Great Mouse Detective in there! DX I mean, they had the case, but either someone got it or misplaced it..

OK! Here's a few truths and dares! 8D

Beyond! Have you ever seen The Great Mouse Detective? It's a really cute and funny movie! I mean, I grew up watching it, but I must have sold it in a garage sa-

Ava: She likes Basil..and I mean like!

Me: O.O SHUT THE H UP!

Ava: O.O LANGUAGE!

Ok..*curses furiously* Kowalski..I demand- I mean DAare...OH WHAT THE H! 8D I dare everyone, AND I MEAN EVERYONE! *Glares furiously at all of you* to...WATCH REGULAR SHOW! 8DDDD

OK! Go on youtube...type in Regular SHow Cartoon Network and you should probably find it..

oh well! 8D

I also dare Rico to go out with my OC Kate.

Well! I hope you guys enjoy life!

BTW Beyond! How was your christmas/new year? (Ted's betting 7 dollars someone forced you and Kowalksi under the Misteltoe X))

"Yaay! Another loyal reviewer!" Beyond says smiling broadly. "Of course I liked your dare! As for my Christmas, it was awesome! I got awesome presents and….." she blushes furiously. "…they did force us under the mistletoe. Lots of times!"

"It was the best Christmas ever." Kowalski whispers to Skipper and Private earning a poke from Beyond.

"As for The Great Mouse Detective, I have never seen it. Sorry about that!" She says. "Now, let's gather round and watch this Regular Show." Beyond continues as she walks over to the computer.

*after watching one episode*

"That…was… completely epic." Shay says half-shocked.

"Those characters scare me!" Honey whines softly.

"I just don't know what to say." Skipper says honestly.

"Eh… Rico… you better just go on your date." Kowalski says with his eyes still wide. Rico nods and runs off to his date.

*two hours later*

Rico comes back with a smile on his face.

"Enjoyed your date, Rico?" Beyond says smiling at her friend. Rico nods.

"Yup!" He 'says'.

"Well I guess that's it then. It's done for today." Shay says.

"Finally." Jack grunts.

"Can we go then?" Perry growls. JD chuckles at Perry's irritated tone. "And you're coming with me, Newbie." Perry says as he stands up. He grabs the young, struggling doctor by the arm and stalks off.

"But we still have to announce next chapter's theme!" Beyond shouts after them but the door closes and they're gone. "Fine… just go." She says annoyed.

"Ok… next chapter's theme is CSI which will be expected, surprising, awesome and completely epic!" Shay announces.

"We'll see you then!" Everyone shouts in union.

**YAY I FINALLY FINISHED! Took me long enough, didn't it? I'm really sorry because of it… So… sorry! CYBER COOKIES FOR ALL YOU AWESOME PEEPZ OUT THERE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Who died! Who killed!

**I'm so sorry for the extreme delay! I seriously need motivation for this And now I found it! :DDDDD but hey.. you'll see about that! By the way… I was so inspirationless for this chapter.. I just didn't know what to write…**

A single spotlight is turned on and shines on a body lying on the floor with 'do not cross' lint around it. Next to the spot stands a girl with straight blond hair and blue eyes. She wears black baggy pants, a white shirt and a blue jacket. The girl is holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen you heard it here first! A drama at the OUO-show because… and ladies and gentlemen brace yourselves… someone has been murdered!" The girl says. "My name is Ultimate, or UKL and this is OUO-news." From the side opposite of Ultimate, pops a girl up with two blond pigtails, wrapped with green ribbons. She has blue eyes and wears a school uniform. There's a microphone in her hand.

"My name is Cassie and I'm reporting on the first ever OUO-murder. Tell me Ulti, has the victim been indentified yet?" The girl, Cassie, asks.

"Not yet, Cassie, it is uncertain who this is." Ultimate answers. Cassie nods in understanding.

"Have you brought the yellow map and the celery with you?" She asks suddenly. Ultimate blinks.

"W-What?" She says confused.

"WHERE'S MY CELERY!" Cassie snaps. She then turns to the camera with a smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, I never had any celery. You heard it here first! I say, let's bring out the crew of OUO! Give them a warm welcome!" A loud applause sounds as a few figures walk in; Beyond, Shay, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Marlene, Julien, Mort, Maurice, Blowhole, Elliot, JD, Perry, Tamaki, Kyouya and Jack the Ripper enter. Cassie rushes towards Beyond.

"OMG! Hi!" Cassie says with a big smile. Beyond looks around awkwardly but flashes a slight smile anyway. "The people would like to know… where are the others? There were more, am I right?" She hold the microphone in front of Beyond's face.

"Eh… yeah, there used to be. But it got a little busy. They will be in dares when required though. What's going on here?" Beyond answers unsurely. Ultimate pushes Cassie aside and points to the body. The crew gasps and rush over to the body. Shay carefully lifts the body up and looks at the persons face. She screams and drops the body to floor.

"IT'S DREW!" She screams. Chaos spreads. People are crying, watching in disbelief or just randomly gasping. Beyond puts a hand on Shay's shoulder.

"It's ok, Shay. We'll handle this." She tries to reassure. She clears her throat. "EVERYBODY QUIET!" Silence falls over everyone. "Thank you. So we have to find out who did this." Beyond explains. All eyes turn to Jack immediately. He backs away slowly and holds his hands up defensively.

"It was not me, I swear!" He says. Suddenly a random girl with blonde, short, curly hair jumps on stage and fan tackles Jack.

"HI! You're so cute!" She screams and runs off again. The whole crew stares from Jack to Beyond.

"Sorry… that was a friend of mine. I told her about Jack and she went hyper. I told her she could fan tackle him after the show… but… she does not listen." Beyond explains. They give her some weird glances but decide to drop it. Beyond turns to Cassie and Ultimate. "Ladies, I put this case on you. Find out who did it and report to me after you have." She says. Both girl pull out dark sunglasses and white gloves as if they are really on CSI.

"Shall we go on with the reviews then?" Private asks innocently.

"Yep, but we only have two reviews with dares this time. I guess the theme was a little difficult, but that means we have more space for the dares." Shay explains. "Maurice, read them please."

"The first one is from **ImmortalDarkPassion:**

**Awesome chappy! Thanks for fluff, I loved it. Okay, I want PoM to act out a scene from scrubs (preferably My Musical), Ouran High School Host Club to act out a scene from PoM, and scrubs performs an act from OHSHC. Jack, just sit back and enjoy making fun of them. Oh! Can I please see what the casts thought of the others acting out their lives?**

**Sweets for everyone! (Turk gets whatever he wants since he's diabetic)**

**Kristina**" Maurice reads.

"Awesome dares! And thanks for reviewing again." Beyond says with a smile.

"Oh I will enjoy this." Jack says and takes a seat in the public.

"For this dare we will send each cast to the set of the show they have to do an act from. Which means we're gonna bring the big screen down to follow the act." Shay says before pressing a button. A big white screen comes down. Beyond zaps the PoM crew away and they appear on the set.

On the screen we see Skipper in a long white coat reading something on a clipboard and leaning against a nurses station. Suddenly Marlene comes walking around the corner and stops next to Skipper, one hand on the desk.

"Doctor Skipper, I'm not crazy." She sings. Skipper sighs dramatically and rolls his head to her side.

"Am I still singing?" He sings a little uninterested.

"Singing like a bird." Marlene notifies as if it's normal. Skipper nods to himself. From his other side, someone enters the scene and stops next to Skipper with a big smile, it's Julien.

"Dr. Skipper, huge news! I pulled some strings and got the parking spot right behind yours." He sings joyfully before making fist-pump movements. "Bumper-buddies." Skipper turns to Marlene again.

"Still… you're not ne-hearly as bad as her." He sings before turning to Julien. "Do you know how much you annoy me?" Julien puts his fingers together in to gesture a small amount. Skipper pushes his fingers farther apart. "The answer is, a lot. Should I list the reasons why? Well I don't see why no…" He takes a deep breath. "It's your hair, your nose, you're chinless face. You always need a hug. Not to mention all the 'manly' Appletinis that you chug. That you think I am your mentor just continues to perplex, and oh my god stop telling me when you have nerdy sex!" Skipper says while walking to Julien's other side, who suddenly gets a grin on his face.

"Oh, by the way, last time my girlfriend was in town, we got some Appletinis and poured them on our good parts." He says with a grin. Skipper sighs.

"See, now Ringtail, that's the thing you do that drives me up a tree 'cause no matter how I rant at you, you never let me be! So I'm stuck with all your daydreaming your wish to be my son. It makes me suicidal, and I'm not the only one. No, I'm not the only one." He sings before pointing to a spot behind Julien. A spot turns on and reveals Blowhole, who's mopping the floor. He looks up with a glare.

"It all started with a penny in the door. There was a hatred I have never felt before. So now I'll make him pay, each and every day… Until that moussed-haired little nuisance is no more." He sings with a deep voice. Julien admires the voice but snaps back when Skipper sings again and is forced to walk backwards as the former penguin walks forward.

"So, now that is why I call you names like Carol, Jane and Sue. Like Moesha, Kim and Lillian, Susan and Betty-Lou. See, regardless of the names I pick, my feelings are quite clear. You're a pain in every day of every month of every year!" Skipper sings. Marlene taps his shoulder from behind.

"Dr. Skipper, you've got to help me 'cause I really am distressed. Can't you find another option, won't you run another test?" She sings in desperation.

"If you want some kind of favor, really ANY kind of favor, please just get me peace and silent from this godforsaken pest." Skipper sings in almost equal desperation. Julien holds his hand up, trying to calm the situation down.

"I think what my 'bumper-buddy' is trying to say…" He starts but is interrupted by Marlene.

"Shut your cake-hole, Mary-Beth. Or I swear to god I'll shut it soon!" She sings at him. Julien zips his lips.

"Congratulations, we'll schedule your test this afternoon." Skipper finishes while shaking her hand. He then walks away.

*applause sounds*

"Ok, one more! Because I'm in a good mood." BB says while pressing a button on a remote. The lights dim again and the screen shows a large room with several beds, filled with patients. Kowalski is at Marlene's bed, writing something on a clipboard. Suddenly, a door swings open and Private walks in with a smile.

"Let's face the facts about me and you, a love unspecified." He starts to sing with a sweet smile. Kowalski looks up as if he doesn't want anyone to hear it. "Though I'm proud to call you Chocolate Bear, the crowd will always talk and stare." Kowalski walks over to the shorter guy and looks at him as if to say: not in front of the patients.

"I feel exactly those feelings to, and that's why I keep them inside. 'Cause this bear, can't bare the world's distain. And sometimes it's easier to hide…" He starts to sing before Private sings with him.

"…Then explain our guy love, that's all it is. Guy love, he's mine, I'm his. There's nothing gay about it in our eyes." They both sing. Kowalski looks Private in the eye.

"You ask me about this thing we share…" He sings.

"And, he tenderly replies." Private sings while looking back.

"It's guy love!" Kowalski sings with power.

"Between two guys." They both sing. Kowalski walks over to Marlene's bed with Private following him and they each take turns to sing their part.

"We're closer than the average man and wife." Kowalski starts.

"That's why our matching bracelets say Kowalski and Private."

"You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life."

"You're the only man who's ever been inside of me!" Private sings. Kowalski's eyes widen a little and he holds his hand up to Marlene.

"Whoa, whoa, I just took out his appendix." He explains. Marlene nods understandingly.

"There's no need to clarify." Private starts again.

"Oh no?"

"Just let it grow more and more each day! It's like I've married my best friend."

"But in a totally manly way!"

"Let's go!" They sing in harmonies. "It's guy love, don't compromise, the feeling of some other guy, holding up your heart into the sky."

"I'll be there to care through all the lows." Private assures him.

"I'll be there to share the highs." Kowalski sings in a high voice.

"It's guy love… between… two guys." They both sing. Kowalski holds out his hand for Private to shake it, but he pushes it away.

"No hands." He says before hugging the other.

*loud applause*

"That was awesome!" Shay exclaims. Jack laughs out loud on the couch.

"No, that wasn't gay at all!" He says sarcastically. "And I love how Skipper rants at Julien."

"It still hurts." Julien says with a pout and his arms crossed.

"I thought it was fun." Private says while taking his seat next to Skipper, who instantly wraps an arm around the smaller one.

"Ok, I really, really, really wanted to complete this dare.. but I just can't think up a scene which would fit the OHSHC characters or the Scrubs characters! I know.. I'm an awful author! I'm extremely sorry and you may hit me in your next review!" BB says ashamed. Several people scream 'BOO!' at her.

"You are awful indeed Beyond. I hope she won't forgive you and ask me to take some well deserved revenge on you." Blowhole says with a smirk.

"Ooh you and your ever-lasting hunger for revenge.. . just read the next review." BB answers.

"Uuuh.. fiiiinneeeee…. The next review is from **BillyBuddy1209 **..huh… ok..?

**Sorry! Sorry! I didn't see the reveiws in it! Sorry! Also, I was about 10 when I wrote that, so yeah... OK, so, anyway, What do you all, think of role-playing? That's all I got... Except... BEYOND, PLEEEEEASE BRING THE MEGAMIND CHARECTERS IN! Also, the movie was good! you should watch it or read the books! Anyway, that's all I got... Update soon!"**

"I've read the review some time ago.. and I've been trying to download the movie since I don't have money to buy it.. but I can't watch it anywhere because I'm not in Holland, or just because I don't understand a word they're saying… I feel so bad today! I'm letting everybody down." BB whines. "Ooh! But maybe I know something that would make you happy too? :3 Hopefully!"

Suddenly a guy is thrown through the door and lands on the stage. All the others blink at him.

"Erh… ok… who's that?" Marlene asks. The guy sits up. BB squeals and runs up to hug him.

"IT'S BILLY!" She screams.

"Whaaaa! Yesss… it is me. What's your problem?" Billy answers.

"I'm confused. Who's Billy?" Kowalski asks.

"Billy is also known as Dr. Horrible! And he's awesome and so cute! :33333" BB answers. "Aaannddd…. A bit of a girl."

"I AM NOT!" Billy argues. "And I only came here to confess honestly that I killed Drew."

Everyone gasps.

"Well, well… Billy…" Blowhole says, standing up. Billy suddenly tenses up, turning to him.

"Blowhole..!"

"It's been a long time."

"N-Not long enough.." Billy blushes a bit, looking away awkwardly. All the others are eating popcorn, watching them.

"OK! This is getting exciting! You want to know what's going on? REVIEW! OUR NEXT THEME WILL BE 'SECRETS'!" BB says excitingly.


	9. Another AN

Ok, it's getting a bit crowded in the T or D so I'm going to fire a few people…. I'll put up a list with the characters currently have and the ones I'm firing.. I'll but a big X behind.

Skipper  
Private  
Rico  
Kowalski  
Marlene  
Julien  
Maurice  
Mort  
Dr. Blowhole

Tamaki  
Kyouya  
Hikaru **X**  
Koaru **X**  
Mori **X**  
Honey **X**

L **X**  
Light **X**  
Billy (a.k.a Dr. Horrible)  
Shay  
Cassie  
Ultimate  
JD  
Perry  
Carla **X**  
Turk **X**  
Janitor **X**  
Elliot **X**

There… much less crowded ^^""


End file.
